


Budo becomes a yandee

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayando - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Yandere Budo Masuta, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: Budo slowly starts to gain feelings for Ayano, but he sees her talking to other males and feels a deep jealousy within his heart. He goes from heroic type to evil type as his feelings for Ayano Aishi begins to develop into a new kind of feeling: love for a yandere and becoming one as well. Rated T or M for blood, language smut(maybe) and death





	1. Emotions?

Chapter 1: Emotions?

It was another day at Akademi High School and Ayano Aishi was stalking her Senpai, Taro Yamada without anyone noticing except one: Martial Arts Leader Budo Masuta. A few days ago, he started feeling weird around Ayano Aishi. It all started when he was at the Martial Arts club room and she had walked in. He told her welcome and asked her if she would like to join the club. She had said yes and she had become a member of Martial Arts. She had left before club activities and went to do something that seemed suspicious to him. He had left one of his fellow members in charge and followed her. He saw her grabbing a rose and talking to Riku Soma, handing the rose to him. Seeing that cause a strange ache in his chest but he could not understand why.  
He had returned to the Martial Arts club room and waited for Ayano to return in time for activities even if they are once a week. At exactly 5:30 p.m., Ayano came into the club room, changed into her new uniform and got ready with the other students.  
They sparred and practiced different moves they had been taught, Ayano paying close attention to the moves and copying them as well. Budo watched her movements and felt mesmerized that she could move so graceful and swift.

Since that day, he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind and couldn't stop feeling jealousy and loneliness when she would blush and look at his good friend Taro Yamada.

"Maybe...I should talk to her," Budo said to himself quietly as he walked to his classroom.

Budo took out his books and pencils so he could take notes then he looked around the classroom. He usually started Martial Arts Club in the morning but he was not in the mood for it for a weird reason. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly in his chair, not realizing that he was being watched by Ayano Aishi.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the club room, watching us spar?" She asked with her emotionless tone.

Budo's eyes snapped open and looked at her in shock. Ayano stood in his classroom, watching him with her cold, lifeless eyes.

"Aishi-san," Budo said.

"Ayano is fine...Budo-senpai," Ayano said slowly.

"I'm glad you're here, Ayano. I want to speak with you," Budo stated as he pointed to the desk next to him.

Ayano blinked slowly then sat down in the seat beside him, waiting silently.

"Ayano, are you in love with Taro Yamada?" Budo asked.

Ayano's eyes widen slightly, not knowing that her secret was now blown.

"W-What makes you ask me that?" Ayano stuttered.

Budo watched her as she looked down and fidgeted slightly. He slowly touched her right hand and couldn't help thinking how cute and sad she looked.

"Ayano, I want you to come to me for help. No matter what happens in your life," Budo said gently.

Ayano looked up at him and slowly nodded her head, not sure how to really take this kind of side to the Martial Arts Leader.

'My heart skipped beats when I touched her...am I...falling in love with Ayano Aishi?' Budo thought to himself as he let go of her hand.

Ayano slowly stood up and left the classroom to go to her own class.

'I hope senpai didn't see me holding hands with that Martial Artist...but why...did his hands feel so warm and….loving…' Ayano thought to herself as she went to her classroom.

Once Ayano reached her classroom, she noticed that a few of her classmates had come and sat down. She looked at the time and noticed it was close to class time. She sat down and waited for class to start.

Class Start

During the class time, Budo was only half paying attention to the teacher and half thinking about his emotions towards Ayano Aishi.

'I wonder if maybe i should follow her around...see what's she's like…' Budo thought to himself.


	2. Jealousy? And truth...

After class had ended, Budo left his classroom with Taro, who was as oblivious to the feelings of the girls as always.

"Taro?" Budo asked suddenly.

"What is it?" Taro asked his classmate, looking at Budo in confusion.

Budo bit his bottom lip, not sure how to tell Taro that there was an underclassmen who might have feelings for him or that he should start taking notice of girls around him.

"There's a girl who...kind of likes you...and she's an underclassmen…" Budo stated slowly.

Taro stared at him in shock and confusion, not really knowing who this girl was.

"What's her name?" Taro asked.

"Ayano Aishi…" Budo said, feeling his heart start to hurt and his hands start to clench. Taro watched his friend in concern and looks to see a girl with black hair and black eyes come towards them.

"Hey underclassmen!" Taro called out.

He called out to the girl they were just talking about.

'Senpai's calling me over…!' Ayano thought happily as she walked over to him and frowned when she saw that Budo seemed to be having some kind of episode.

When Budo saw Ayano, he bit his bottom lip and looked down so they wouldn't see as his eyes turned from black to crimson red then back to black as his emotions start to get the better of him since the girl he feels like he's starting to fall in love with was right in front of him with her own crush beside her.

Taro looked at Ayano and blinked.

'This is the girl who likes me...she seems strange,' Taro thought to himself.

Ayano looked at Taro then quickly looked away, blushing as her pink aura surrounded her since she was next to her senpai. Budo watched and his teeth clenched together in anger before he stepped away from them and ran towards the men's bathroom.

"Budo-senpai!" Ayano called out lightly and ran after him but stopped outside of the bathroom.

Taro watched Ayano run after his friend and shook his head.

'I hope Budo's alright but that girl...what's up with her...she was starting to freak me out…' Taro thought as he resumed the rest of his day.

Budo splashed some water onto his face then looked at the mirror to see that his eyes were back to their black color and sighed.

'Her reaction to Taro...i felt this weird ache in my chest...was I jealous that she reacted like that...to someone who wouldn't give her the time of day…' Budo thought in confusion and somewhat anger.

"Masuta-san! Are you alright in there?" Ayano asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yes Aishi-san," Budo answered.

Suddenly his phone rang and he took it out of his uniform pocket to see a message from a weird number.

He started to answer the text

"Who is this? " Budo typed

"I go by the name Info-chan. I am a journalist at this school and I can help you with your problem...for a price."

"Are you the one asking for panty shots as currency…" Budo typed.

"RIght you are. As for the girl you're crushing on, that will be five panty shots for all information on her...what do you say…?

'She knows a lot about each student...if I give her what she wants...will she really tell me about Ayano Aishi…' Budo thought to himself.

He stared at the message and sighed as he typed.

"Information first or you don't get paid," Budo typed.

"Excellent."

His eyes widened at all the information about Ayano, including her family and their background.

'She's...a killer like her mother...all for love...but can I be the good one for her unlike Taro….' Budo thought to himself as he read the information given to him by Info-chan, knowing he'll have to go completely perverted to get those shots as payment.

'I won't tell her secret...but I want to be the senpai who will notice her...and for that to happen...I may have to become a yandere...myself,' Budo thought as his eyes flashed red once again, 'But first...I have to get those panty shots for Info-chan…'

In the journalist/newspaper room, Info-chan was watching everything with a dark smile.

"Will this turn of events cause Budo to become a yandere? Ayano still thinks I'm helping her get Taro Yamada, a boy who would never notice her no matter how much she kills for him. I wonder how to manipulate Budo into this mess. Will he tell on Ayano or will he kill for her to see him as the better senpai? This will be interesting to watch as those answers unfold," Info-chan stated as she darkly laughed in her dark room inside the school.


	3. Budo's first kill

At 3:30 the school day had ended and Budo had cancelled club activities for the day so the other members would rest and get some strength back. As he slowly began to leave the school, he noticed that Ayano was talking to Sora Sosuke and glared darkly when said boy blushed and complimented her, causing Ayano to smile lightly.

'Deep within me...there's this feeling of...hatred and possessiveness...I need to get my emotions together before I do anything...Ayano...I will be the one who makes you happy...if Yamada knew the true about you...he'd call you a monster...and make sure you get arrested just for killing others for his love…' Budo thought as his eyes flashed that red color once again as he slowly left the school since he cancelled club for the day.

The students day ends and everyone heads home. Ayano stalks Taro as he walks home to make sure he is safe. Budo goes home and looks out his window towards the Aishi family home. He wanted to make sure Ayano got home. He continued to watch out the window and sighed when he saw Ayano open her door and walk into her house.

'I'm glad she's okay but I wonder if she followed that senpai of hers that doesn't deserve her...or maybe she wants talking to that Sora dude again…' Budo thought to himself as his eyes changed to red.

"Soon my dear Ayano, I'll be the only senpai that you need and Taro will no longer be on your mind," Budo stated in a dark voice before giving a dark chuckle as he went to bed.

Next day

Another school day at Akademi High School with Ayano watching Taro Yamada as he walked to school with his best friend Osana Najimi and Budo Masuta. Ayano frowned, never knowing that Budo walked with her senpai to school.

She watched as Budo, Osana and Taro got into a small conversation before Budo went to the Martial Arts Room. She continued to watch Taro while blushing and glaring at Osana whenever she got close to her senpai.

Budo looked around until he spotted Sora Sosuke. He grinned darkly before putting on a cheerful smile and walking over to him

"Hello Sora-san," Budo greeted.

"Hey Budo, how have you been?" Sora asked with a grin.

"I've been well but you see I need to talk to a friend and I figured it would be best to talk to you instead of Taro," Budo said sheepishly.

Sora looked at him with confusion then waved bye to his group of friends to follow Budo to the incineration. Luckily for Budo, the delinquents had not shown up to guard it yet. Sora was starting to feel a bit paranoid since Budo and he were not in a secluded area.

"Budo? What did you want to talk to me about?" Sora asked suddenly.

"I found out something about an underclassmen that I started to develop feelings for but I see so many obstacles in my way to be with her," Budo stated as he turned around to look at Sora with his red eyes.

Sora's eyes widen and he got ready to scream for help but his mouth was covered by Budo. Budo looked into the eyes of Sora Sosuke and smiled sadly.

"I am sorry but you talked to her and I feel as if you've fallen for my girl which I can't have," Budo stated as he took out a pocket knife.

Sora screamed into Budo's hand as tears began to fall down the sides of his face because he didn't want to die. Budo began to smile darkly as he plunged the knife into Sora Sosuke's chest over and over. Life blood drenched Sora's clothes and Budo's as he twisted the knife and dropped Sora's dead body.

Budo slowly looked around and smirked when he saw that no one had saw his first dark deed. He slowly dragged Sora's body to the incineration and opened it. He picked Sora up and placed him inside then dropped his pocket knife inside. He quickly closed the incineration and ran to the locker room to shower off the blood and grab his extra school uniform that he kept in his gym locker. He looked at his bandana and sighed, happily to see no blood had gotten on it He got into a clean male school uniform and placed his bloodied clothes in a garbage bag.

He tied it up and walked back to the incineration, calmly. He smiled and nodded towards the delinquents that probably had just shown up. He opened the incineration and dropped the garbage bag back inside then looked down to see puddles of blood. He quickly started mopping up every single drop of blood then turned on the incineration.

He checked the time and smiled, realizing he still had some time left to go to Martial Arts room, start a small lesson then get to class. He rushed to the Martial Arts room while Sora Sosuke's body, a pocket knife, and a garbage bag of his bloodied clothes burned away in the incineration.

Budo's eyes went back to their normal black color so no one will noticed that the heroic Budo Masuta, has become a yandere for a yandere.


	4. Budo's acting weird and an investigation

Budo had finally reached the Martial Arts Club Room to see his students had already started their warm-ups. Once he walked in, he got into his gi and started pairing everyone up for sparring.

The sparring partners were: Mina Rai vs Juku Ren, Shima Shita vs Sho Kumin and Budo vs Ayano. They worked on their kicks, punches, and many other routines until they all cleaned the sweat off and changed back to their school uniforms.

The students headed to class at 8am so they would be in their seats when class started at 8:30. In his class, Budo acted like he normally did in class. Once the bell rang at 1pm and he was on his way to the Martial Arts Room, a student by the name of Sota Yuki came up to him.

"Budo-senpai?" Sota asked.

"What is it Yuki-san?" Budo asked, holding in his annoyance.

"Have you seen Sora? We saw him go to talk to you but he never came back," Sota stated with a frown.

Budo stiffened and thought on how to handle this situation. Taro had stopped on his way to eat his food to see that Budo was talking to Sota. Taro looked confused and a bit worried about Budo because he seemed to be trying to change the subject or tried to give a convincing lie to Sota.

"He must have left, I haven't seen him since our talk," Budo lied easily.

Sota slowly nodded and walked away with a frown on his face, wondering where his friend could be,

Budo sighed in relief and looked up to see Taro staring at him. Budo's eyes narrowed as his eyes flashed red before they went back to normal and he waved with a fake smile towards Taro.

'Budo's acting really strange...I wonder if he's sick or something,' Taro thought as he went to eat his bento before the bell rang.

Budo sighed in relief then went to look for Ayano to see her talking to Riku Soma and handing him a rose.

Budo felt his heart began to clench as Riku nodded at the advice given to him by Ayano before he walked away from her. Budo slowly followed Riku and called out to him.

"What were you and Aishi-san talking about Riku?" Budo asked him, his hands clenching and unclenching so he doesn't hurt him in front of witnesses.

"Oh! Ayano-san was giving me advice on how to win Kokona Haruka's heart," Riku said with a blush on his face.

Budo slowly nodded and watched as Riku left to try and talk to Kokona. He slowly went towards the club room only to realize that class was about to start again. He growled lowly and went to his class quickly.

What he didn't realize was that Ayano was watching him with confusion in her usually emotionless eyes.

'Budo-senpai is acting weird and that's saying something when a yandere says someone else is being weird. I wonder what's wrong with him,' Ayano thought to herself before she went to her class.

Throughout the rest of the day, people started to feel that Budo was acting weird and when they asked him about it, he talked in his usual confident voice to tell them he was just thinking about adopting a cat. That statement caused a lot of people to admire him even more. Budo continued to keep his heroic persona out so no one would suspect anything.

Being a bit worried, Ayano had asked him if he was doing alright and he replied that he was and gave her a small kiss on her right hand for being so worried about him.

The gesture caused Ayano to blush and felt her heart start to beat faster, although she wasn't sure what she was feeling for Budo but hoped she could figure it out soon.

When the next day had approached, no one about the fact that Sora Sosuke was missing until the school got a call from his parents, stating that their child had gone missing and no one knew what happened to him.

The school had called the police who knew about the Sora Sosuke missing report and had decided to come to the school to do a small investigation while class time was going on.

The police asked the students if they knew anything but they could only say that the last person who talked to him was Budo Masuta. When he was questioned by the police, he looked at him with confusion, told them about how he and Sora talked a bit then Sota left before the delinquents at the school started their guarding duty.

The police questioned Ayano but she pretend to act normal as always and shook her head, not knowing anything. Once the police had left, Ayano's phone had buzzed and she looked at it.

"I know your secret and I will not tell anyone about it." the texted read, causing Ayano's eyes to widen and her to grip her phone.

'Who knows my secret?' Ayano thought to herself as she continued the rest of her day at the school.


	5. Gray kitten at school and something interesting

The next day of school,Budo took a sign of relief as everyone had bought his lie about Sora Sosuke and the adopting a kitten but he knew that people will soon start asking him about his little kitten. He frowned as he remembered that he needed to get a kitten and that he told Ayano through text that he knew her secret.

'Stupid, she may think I'm a target now that she's suspicious,' Budo thought, angry at himself for telling her.

Budo was surprised to see that he was the first student that arrived at the school, which was very new since it wasn't always him. He decided to walk around the school before he headed to the Martial Arts Club Room. As he walked around, he heard a small meow close by.

He looked around until he saw that close to where the Gym Club Leader would be standing to start Gym Club, there was an adorable grey kitten with big blue eyes. He slowly grinned and walked over to the kitten.

"Hey there, little fella' what are you doing here?" Budo said in a sweet voice, kneeling near the creature..

"Meow," the kitten mewed and slowly rubbed its head against Budo's leg.

Budo smiled and gently picked the little kitten up, who rubbed its head against Budo's cheek.

"Now are you a boy or a girl?" Budo asked softly as he checked and was able to confirm that that kitten was a boy.

The cat purred and meowed at Budo, liking the new person since he actually picked him up.

Budo looked at the kitten and gently held it close to his chest.

"I'll take good care of you little guy," Budo cooed at the animal.

'Finally a home!' the kitten thought to himself as he rubbed his face against his new owner's school uniform.

"You need a name though," Budo said thoughtfully as he tried thinking of a good name for the little cat.

"How about Kiyoshi?" Budo asked the kitten, who purred in agreement.

'Purity huh,' Kiyoshi thought as Budo gently walked to the front of the school with his new kitten.

As he got to the front of the school, he looked up and noticed that more students were filing into the school.

"Okay, where to place you Kiyoshi? I don't think I can bring you inside with me unless you behaved," Budo mumbled to the cute kitten.

Kiyoshi purred and licked Budo's chin, causing Budo to smile gently. A few students looked towards him and saw the little kitten.

"Budo has a little kitten!" Sota cried out.

Suddenly, Budo was surrounded by male teacher's pets, social butterflies, heroic types, loners and even Ayano Aishi.

"Aww it's so cute," Kokona said as she slowly reached for the kitten, who looked at Ayano Aishi,

"What's its name?" Saki asked softly.

"His name is Kiyoshi," Budo answered as he silently looked at Ayano, who was staring at the kitten with a small smile.

"Would you like to pet him, Aishi-san?" Budo asked gently.

Ayano looked into Budo's black eyes with her own and slowly nodded. She slowly reached for the kitten, which Budo let her take into her arms. Kiyoshi sniffed the girl and licked her cheek slowly. Ayano let out a small giggle and Budo smiled as Kiyoshi showed his like for the girl.

"He's really cute Masuta-senpai," Ayano said softly as she slowly handed the kitten back to Budo.

The other students continued to coo at the kitten, who just ignored them as he looked at his new master and his master's interest.

'I wonder if master likes this girl,' Kiyoshi thought as he watched them.

"Ayano-san," Budo slowly called out.

Ayano looked at him, indicating that she was listening.

"Could you stay after school for a bit after club activities? There's something I need to talk to you about," Budo mumbled lightly.

Ayano slowly nodded her head, a bit in confusion and a bit in curiosity. She was not sure why he wanted to talk to her but will go along with it to keep up appearances.

As the bell rang, the students rushed to their classes and Budo was able to sneak the kitten into the classroom by hiding it in his school uniform. Kiyoshi slowly closed his eyes and rested against the warmth of his new master, being lulled to sleep by the scent of love and motivation.

Budo sighed softly as he took his notes, thinking about what he should say to Ayano at their meeting.

'Should I tell her how I feel? Or tell her that I know about her family history and everything? Maybe...I should tell her that I'll protect her. No, I'll show her that I should be her true senpai, the one who will really love her,' Budo thought to himself as his eyes flicked from black to red and back again.

In Ayano's classroom, as the teacher lectured and Ayano acted like a normal studen by taking notes, she couldn't stop thinking about Taro Yamada and Budo Masuta.

'I never realized how similar my two senpais look. Both have black hair and Black eyes. Both are in the same class and both are older than me. But for some strange reasons, i feel more fulfilled around Budo-senpai than I thought I would with Taro-senpai. Am I still willing to go through what I must to win Taro-senpai or do I want someone else? Maybe I should ask Budo-senpai for advice,' Ayano thought to herself as she continued to be a 'normal' student.

Once it was lunch time, Budo quickly rushed towards the Martial Arts Club Room, holding his bag and the kitten close to his body. Once he got there, he kneeled and let the kitten roam around the room for a while, before he took his own bento out. He slowly sat down on the ground so he would be closer to the kitten. He looked at his lunch and smiled to see some small fish in his lunch for the day. He slowly lowered the lid and used his chopsticks to place the fish in the top for the kitten to eat.

Kiyoshi meowed and rushed over to eat his yummy fish while Budo ate his rice and vegetables. Budo started making a list of cat supplies in his head that he will need to buy for Kiyoshi. As he and Kiyoshi ate their lunch, Ayano had stopped by to talk to him.

"Budo-senpai?" Ayano asked gently.

Budo stiffened and looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Hey Ayano-chan, come on in. I was just feeding myself and Kiyoshi," Budo explained as he patted the spot beside him for Ayano to sit.

Ayano slowly sat on her knees beside him and slowly opened her bento. She slowly began to eat her lunch with Budo and Kiyoshi, while Budo thought about what she could be wanting to ask him about.

"Have you...ever felt that there was someone you wanted more than the person you had thought you wanted?" Ayano asked, blushing lightly.

"I guess in a way, I have felt that. Why?" Budo asked gently.

"My family has expectations for my...partner in life and I met someone that made me...feel more than the partner my family wanted for me," Ayano slowly admitted.

"Maybe you should choose your own path and make the decision of who you want on your own. Perhaps once they see the decision you made is possibly better than the choice you are suppose to make, they will accept the new path," Budo said after he thought for a minute on the answer to give her,

Ayano slowly nodded as they continued to eat their lunch before the bell for class to resume rang. Kiyoshi had finished his fish and was licking his small paw, rubbing it on his face and ears. Budo slowly packed everything up and slowly picked Kiyoshi up. He slowly stood up then helped Ayano up so they could get to their classes on time.

"T-Thank you Budo-senpai," Ayano said softly.

"You're welcome," Budo said gently before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Ayano stood there with her eyes wide as her face became a darker red.

'W-What was that I felt…? Was that l-love?' Ayano thought as she walked back to class, blushing from the fell of Budo Masuta's lips on her forehead.

Budo was blushing as he hid Kiyoshi in his uniform again and sat in his seat.

'I-I kissed her. Oh gawd, I-I kissed Ayano Aishi. Was it a good idea? Did I go to fast? What if she quits the club? No, I did the right thing I'm sure of it,' Budo thought trying to reassure himself.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes as he gave a small kitten snicker.

'Master is so funny,' he thought as he slipped into his own kitty nap.


	6. Protecting Ayano and the truth is revealed

The bell rang at 3:30PM, indicating that it was after school and time for after school activities. Budo got up and waved bye to Taro before heading to the Martial Arts Club Room. One he was had arrived, he noticed that his students were beginning to file in and change one at a time. He slowly kneeled and let Kiyoshi out and roam a bit before he went to change into his own Martial Arts uniform.

Once he finished changing, he saw that Sho and Shima were sitting down while watching Juku and Mina spar. Kiyoshi sat on the ground, watching them with his curious eyes. Budo frowned, noticing that Ayano had not shown up yet and looked at the time to see it was only 3:50PM.

Budo bit his bottom lip and told Juku to watch over the class and Kiyoshi for him then left to look for her. He left the Martial Arts Club to look for Ayano.

He looked everywhere until he saw her talking to Osana Najimi. He saw that Ryusei Koki was watching from the sidelines without any notice.

Budo's eyes turned red when he saw that Ryusei had a camera and he was getting ready to take a picture. Budo slowly snuck over to his hiding spot and watched Osana be drowned by Ayano in the fountain.

Ryusei snapped pictures then smiled.

"Finally proof of the killer at the school. I bet she killed Sora too," Ryusei whispered to him.

"She didn't kill Sora," a voice said from behind him.

Ryusei turned to see Budo with red eyes and he looked at him with confusion in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean it wasn't her? It has to be since she just killed Osana with no one noticing," Ryusei stated with a frown.

Budo looked at the camera then at Ayano, who looked around and sighed to see that no one noticed, not even Taro.

'Good, no one noticed that she killed Osana but Ryusei, which means that Ryusei is going to hurt Ayano. I won't let that happen to her,' Budo thought before he grabbed Ryusei by the neck and held him against the tree.

Ryusei's eyes widen in shock and fear, twisting his body to try and get out of Budo's hold.

Budo slowly leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I killed Sora and now you die for trying to harm my Ayano."

Ryusei's eyes widen as Budo covered his mouth to muffle his screams. Budo stared into Ryusei's blue eyes with his red ones as he strengthened his grip around his victim's neck. Ryusei tried to claw his hands and fight his way out but he was no match for the Martial Arts Leader.

His vision started to get dark as he felt his body start to fail him and stilled.

"This is for my Ayano," Budo stated as Ryusei's body went slack and felt cold under Budo's hands.

Budo let go of him and watched his body hit the ground with a small thud.

During the ordeal, Ayano had successful taken Osana to the incinerator without notice from teachers or delinquents and was getting ready to set it before she looked down at her clothes. Her clothes were soaked and she knew she had to change and dump them before she got questioned.

She ran to the bathhouse and got cleaned. She got dressed in her PE uniform and went to dump the clothes into the incinerator.

Budo had picked both Ryusei and the camera up to take them to the incinerator, hoping to not get caught.

Once he got to the incinerator, he opened it and dumped both of his burdens in. He looked at his clothes and was happy that nothing was out of place and there wasn't any evidence on his gi uniform.

Before he started the machine, he heard a small gasp. He turned around to see Ayano Aishi staring at him, with her soaked clothes in her hands.

"B-Budo senpai, what are you doing here?" Ayano asked, trying to keep the act of being an innocent student on.

"Just had some things to burn away," Budo said, his red eyes staring into shocked black ones.

Ayano looked at him as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did you see anything in there?" Ayano asked.

Budo slowly stepped out of the way as Ayano walked over to the incinerator. She opened it and dumped her wet clothes in there. Her eyes widen when she saw that Osana's body was not the only body in there.

She slowly backed away from the incinerator until her back hit a warm chest.

"Ryusei Koki, what's he doing in the incinerator?" Ayano asked herself.

Budo looked down at her and sighed, before looking at the sky,

"Ryusei was going to expose you for being a killer, so I killed him to protect you," Budo admitted.

Ayano slowly turned to look at him, her hands slowly resting on his chest.

"Aren't you going to fight me or apprehend me?" Ayano asked, her voice sounding as if she was shocked and nervous.

"No because I know the truth about you Ayano Aishi," Budo said as his gaze went from the sky to the black eyes of Ayano.

"Why protect me?" Ayano asked, her eyes staring into Budo's eyes as they slowly turned back to black.

"Because," Budo stated but then cut off.

"Because?" Ayano asked softly.

"I want to protect you. I want to love you. I want..to be your senpai, the one who can actually be there for you and do things to save you," Budo slowly said after a small moment of silence.

Ayano's eyes widen as Budo slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ayano stiffened as she felt his lips against her. Budo slowly closed his eyes as he placed one of his arms around her waist and his hand against her back. Ayano slowly relaxed and closed her eyes, slowly returning the kiss.

Budo slowly leaned back and let go of her. Ayano opened her eyes at the same time as Budo and watched as he walked towards the incinerator and started it to burn both of their evidence.

Ayano slowly covered her mouth and pressed her other hand against her chest, feeling her heart start to beat rapidly after the kiss. Budo slowly walked over to Ayano and slowly took her hand away from her mouth.

She looked at him to see that he had a concerned look on his face. He slowly held her hand and led her to the Martial Arts Room so they could start the lesson since it was only 5:25PM.

They were able to make it back to the club room at 5:45PM but it was too late to start club activities. Neither cared as they walked in and watched as the other members changed back to their school uniforms and headed home.

Kiyoshi looked at both Ayano and Budo, noticing that they both were really quiet.

'I wonder what's wrong with Master and Mistress?' Kiyoshi thought as Budo slowly walked towards him and picked him up from the ground gently.

Ayano watched him silently as he scratched under Kiyoshi's neck, causing the kitten to purr in contentment.

"Budo-senpai, how did you…?" Ayano cut herself off, not sure one what to really ask him.

"Info-chan told me about your family history, after I saw how you tried to get Taro's attention over and I got angry," Budo explained softly as he slowly sat down with Kiyoshi curled on his lap.

Ayano slowly sat beside him silently, not knowing what to really say.

They stayed at the school until 6PM and had walked home together, after grabbing all of their stuff.

They walked side by side silently and Kiyoshi meowed gently, reminding Budo that he needed supplies.

"Would you...like to come get pet supplies for Kiyoshi with me?" Budo asked.

"Um...okay Budo-senpai," Ayano said softly as they went to Animarurabā to grab stuff for Kiyoshi.

They finished and went to Budo's house around 6:45PM after paying for cat toys, a litter box, cat food and many other things for kitten needs.

Budo placed the items in their correct spot before Ayano placed Kiyoshi on the ground to watch him pay with his mouse toy.

Budo and Ayano watched him silently before Budo turned to look at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up from your house, okay?" Budo said gently.

Ayano slowly nodded then headed next door to her house, silently.

'Does he really like me? What about Taro-senpai? Shouldn't I be in love with him like mother said? Maybe she didn't have a guy like Budo-senpai during her time like I do. So, what do i do?' Ayano had thoughts in her head as she fell asleep that night.


	7. Ayano's confusion and Saki's confession

The next morning, Ayano got ready for school, still unsure about her feelings for Budo Masuta. She slowly went to make herself breakfast and then waited for Budo to arrive for her.

Budo had gotten up and quickly showered, hoping to pick Ayano up from her house before anyone got to the school. He fed Kiyoshi and gently rubbed his soft fur, causing the kitten to purr in contentment.

"Bye Kiyoshi, wish me luck okay?" Budo called out as he quickly ate an apple and left his house, closing and locking the door.

'Good luck today Master Budo,' Kiyoshi thought before he decided to roam his new home.

After leaving Kiyoshi, Budo slowly breathed in and out to calm his nerves before he knocked on Ayano's door and stood there, waiting for her to come out.

Ayano slowly opened the door and saw Budo waiting for her like he said he would last night.

"Budo-senpai," Ayano said softly.

"Come on, I promised to take you to school with me," Budo said gently, holding out his hand.

Ayano slowly nodded and stepped out of the house, only to pull the door closed and locked it. Making sure she had her house keys with her, she slowly placed her hand in Budo's. She slowly blushed as Budo's hand gently held her, noticing how right her hand felt in his.

Budo slowly walked with her hand-in-hand to their school. Ayano held his hand, her face turning a light shade of pink. They walked in an uncomfortable silence.

"Budo-senpai?" Ayano said.

"Yes, Ayano-chan?" Budo asked.

"C-Can you give me time to sort out my feelings for you? I've never felt this way before and I thought Taro would only give me this feeling," Ayano admitted.

"Ayano-san, how about I show you how great I can be for you, please?" Budo pleaded.

"You'd do that...for me?" Ayano asked, looking up at him with shock in her eyes.

Budo turned his gaze to her and smiled gently.

"Yes, I will do anything to be in your life," Budo stated gently as his eyes flashed red then back to black.

Ayano looked into his eyes and slowly nodded her head in agreement. Budo stopped their walk, causing her to stop. She looked into his eyes as he leaned close. She slowly held his hands a bit tighter as his lips pressed against hers. They closed their eyes as they gently kissed one another. What they didn't notice was that Midori Gurin and Saki Miyu were coming their way.

As the sound of footsteps got closer, Budo and Ayano leaned away from one another.

"Yan-chan! Budo-kun!" Midori Gurin called out when she saw them and walked over to them with Saki.

"Oh, Gurin-san, Miyu-san, good morning," Budo greeted them with a fake smile, since he wanted to walk with Ayano to school.

"Midori-chan, Saki-chan, good morning," Ayano greeted with a small smile.

Midori looked at them both and grinned. She walked over to Ayano and wrapped her arm around Ayano's shoulder then lead her away.

"Let's walk together Yan-chan!" Midori called out, leaving a blushing Saki and an upset Budo behind.

"Bye Budo-senpai," Ayano called out relunctantly.

Budo watched as Midori dragged Ayano from his side to the school then looked down at Saki.

"I suppose we should follow them," Budo stated.

Saki nodded her head as she and Budo walked side by side together, following after Midori and Ayano.

'This is my chance thanks to Midori. I-I should tell him now and hope for the best,' Saki thought to herself.

"Budo-kun?" Saki called out.

"What is it Miyu-san?" Budo said softly, watching Midori talk with Ayano about YandereDev and such.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you that I...I really like you m-more than a friend," Saki said as her face turned a shade of pink from blushing.

Budo stopped and looked at Saki with his red eyes.

'This bitch did not just say what I think she said. So that's why Midori pulled by Yandere from my side. She knew Saki was in love with me,' Budo thought angrily.

"Saki, I am flattered that you like me and all but I will have to decline your feelings for I am in love with someone else," Budo stated bluntly before he ran after Midori and Ayano.

Saki's eyes widen as tears slowly filled her eyes, her heart feeling as if it had broken into tiny pieces from the rejection.

'He loves...someone else…' Saki thought sadly.

Budo was able to catch up to Midori and Ayano, who turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Where's Saki-chan?" Midori asked with a grin.

"Midori, I'm taking Ayano from you. She and I are…" Budo started then stopped, not sure if Ayano would agree to what he would say next.

"Budo-senpai and I are dating now, Midori-chan," Ayano said before she took Budo's hand and they walked to school together, leaving a shocked Midori.

Saki finally reached Midori's side as tears continued to slide down the sides of her face.

"H-He rejected me Midori...He loves someone else," Saki said in broken sobs as Midori slowly hugged her close.

"He's with Yan-chan, Saki-chan," Midori whispered, causing Saki's eyes to widen in shock and betrayal.

"B-But she's my friend, how could she do this?" Saki cried softly.

"Maybe she didn't know how you felt about Budo-san," Midori stated.

Saki thought about the conversations she had with Ayano and frowned, realizing that she probably never told her about her crush on Budo Masuta. Saki and Midori continue their walk to school together.

Once Budo and Ayano reached the school, the eyes of the other students watched them. A few of the students watched with shock in their eyes, Kokona included since she knew how much Saki was in love with Budo.

As they walked into the school, Budo dropped Ayano off at her locker then went to his own to change his shoes. Ayano slowly changed her shoes then turned to see Kokona Haruka., Yuna Hina, Yui Rio, and Mei Mio looking at her in shock and betrayal.

"How could you, Yan-chan?" Kokona asked with hurt eyes.

"Yeah, how could you do this to Saki-chan?" Mei asked, her eyes reflecting hurt and betrayal of a friend.

"What are you all talking about?" Ayano asked, confused on this behavior.

"You took Budo from Saki," Yuna stated with a glare.

Ayano looked at the girls completely confused and not knowing what was going on. Saki had never told her that she was in love with Budo Masuta, so Ayano has no idea what she did was wrong. Kokona looked into Ayano's confused eyes and blinked in shock.

"You...didn't know that Saki was in love with Budo, did you?" Kokona asked, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I had no knowledge of this, plus Budo-senpai asked me out and I agreed to it," Ayano stated bluntly.

Budo had walked over after he had gotten his shoes on to check on Ayano, only to see she had been surrounded by a few of her "friends".

"What's going on here?" Budo asked them, his eyes flashing red from anger.

'Did these bitches hurt my Ayano?' Budo thought to himself as he silently plotted their demises.

Ayano slowly turned towards him and walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm and Budo looked into her eyes, his red eyes turning back to black.

"They thought I had betrayed Saki and wanted to tell me that I did, that's all," Ayano stated.

Budo looked at Ayano's so-called friends and glared at them before he pulled Ayano close to him.

"I told Saki on the way here that I was not interested in her. If there are any other girls interested in me, let them know that I'm spoken for," Budo demanded before he gently took Ayano's hand and they walked to the Martial Arts Club Room together.

Kokona turned to see Midori and Saki walking to school side by side and ran over to them to hug Saki, who returned the hug. Midori, Yui, Yuna and Mei surrounded Saki in a friendly hug since she was their friend, well not really Yui's since she was hiding her personality from everyone.

'I wonder if something dark is going on between Yan-chan and Budo-san. His eyes changed when he felt that she was threatened. Perhaps I can see what is going on with them and even help them out with things,' Yui thought with a dark smile before replacing it with a fake happy smile to fool the other Social Butterflies that she was friends with.

As they walked together, Ayano looked at Budo with worried eyes.

'He really does care for me. I wonder if I could love him like he loves me. Only one way to find out and be by his side for now,' Ayano thought to herself as she leaned her head to his shoulder and felt Budo pull her close to his side.


	8. Friendship and Confrontation

Budo and Ayano made it to the Martial Arts Club Room, luckily before any of the other members had showed up. Ayano slowly went to get changed into her uniform while Budo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Ayano stepped out of the changing room and went towards where her pillow on the floor was and sat down on her knees. Budo decided to change too and went over to the changing closet. He changed from his school uniform to his martial arts uniform, still wearing the red armband to indicate he was the leader of the club. Once he got out, he went back to leaning against the wall, near the doors as Ayano watched him silently.

Finally, the rest of the club members filed into the room after Budo had stood in his usual spot. Each of them got changed quickly and sat down on their pillows. Since he didn't feel like having her spar today, he partnered Sho and Juku and Shima and Mika to spar against each other before walking over to his own pillow on the ground. He sat beside Ayano and felt her lean her head onto his shoulder.

"I never knew Saki had feelings for you, honest," Ayano whispered softly so only Budo could hear her.

"I know Ayano, it wasn't your fault and you don't need to feel bad at all," Budo whispered back to her.

Ayano slowly nodded her head as Budo rested his head on hers, while watching the other Martial Arts students. Once the class bell rang, each member quickly changed back into their school uniform and went to their class. Budo had decided to walk Ayano to her class before going to his own. He gently kissed her forehead before waving bye to her as he went to his classroom. Ayano blushed lightly and slowly went to her seat to sit down.

Once he got to his class, Budo sat down in his seat and waited for the teacher to show up. Taro walked over to him and waited.

"Hey Yamada," Budo greeted lightly.

"Kokona told me that you hurt her friend Saki's feelings today," Taro stated with his arms crossed.

Budo sighed and rolled his eyes as more of their classmates walked in.

"She told me she liked me in a romantic sort of way and I told her I wasn't interested in her," Budo stated.

Taro frowned and was about to say something to him but stopped as the teacher walked into the classroom. He sat down in his seat, frowning for two reasons. He missed Osana, who had gone missing since yesterday and he felt that Budo was acting really strange.

At 1p.m., the lunch bell rang and Budo quickly got out of his seat. He went to Ayano's classroom and waited as she walked out of the classroom. As he waited, he saw that Yui was walking over to him without the other Social Butterflies. His eyes narrowed as Ayano slowly walked towards him and noticed Yui as well.

"Can I talk to you both real quick?" Yui asked softly.

Budo looked at Ayano, who slowly nodded in agreement before nodding himself. They followed Yui towards a secluded area on the roof while everyone went to their own spot for lunch. As they walked, they saw Sho and Budo stopped for a second.

"Let me tell Sho to tell the others that club is cancelled right now," Budo stated.

Ayano and Yui nodded as they watched him run over to Sho to tell him the club was cancelled but after school club was still on.

Budo walked back over to them and gently held Ayano's hand before the three of them continued to a secluded area to talk.

Once they got their privacy, Yui turned to look at them before she smiled.

"Before you ask if I am on Saki's side, I want to let you know that I'm not like them," Yui stated before Budo opened his mouth to say something.

Ayano slowly took out her phone and tried to take a picture of Yui, who instantly covered her face.

Ayano was about to snap a picture and send it to Info-chan. What she saw made her blink and show it to Budo.

"An evil persona who enjoys cooking," Budo mumbled.

"Yeah, I do love cooking and yes I don't the fact that you two could be killers," Yui stated as she grinned darkly.

Budo and Ayano looked at her before Ayano slowly smiled and hugged her lightly, which Yui returned.

"I'll be your friend if that's alright," Yui suggested after she and Ayano separated from their hug.

Budo and Ayano looked at one another, their eyes sharing a communication before looking at Yui and nodding in agreement.

The bell rang for classes to start up again and the three of them headed to their classes. The teachers began to teacher whatever they had scheduled for the day. Once the bell rang at 3:30pm, Ayano left her classroom to see Saki Miyu waiting outside her classroom door.

"Can we talk before heading to club activities?" Saki asked.

Ayano turned to see Yui and Budo walk towards her but stopped when they saw Saki near her. Budo's eyes turned red then back to normal before he headed over to them and pulled Ayano into his arms.

"What do you want Miyu-san?" Budo asked as Yui walked over to them.

"I just want to talk to her, please," Saki pleaded.

Ayano gently touched Budo's arm and looked up at him. Budo looked down to see that Ayano wanted to talk to Saki. He slowly let go of her and gave a her a gentle kiss before he and Yui headed to their separated classes. Ayano turned to face Saki, who was watching Budo with pain-filled eyes.

"To the roof," Saki mumbled as she and Ayano headed to a bench that was empty on the roof.

Once they got to the roof and sat down, there was a small silence as Ayano looked at the sky and Saki looked down at her hands that were clenched on her lap.

"It was wrong of the girls to confront you like that," Saki stated softly, causing Ayano to look at her.

"It's okay, they were just trying to be good friends," Ayano stated with a fake smile which Saki didn't return.

"They weren't wrong about one thing though," Saki stated as she looked into Ayano's black eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked, not sure where this conversation was going and felt stupid for not bringing a weapon with her just in case.

"As my friend, you should have known that my feelings for Musata-san," Saki mumbled.

"I should have but you never told me so I had no way of knowing," Ayano said lightly.

"N-Now that you know, please break up with him and let me be with him," Saki demanded.

Ayano's eyes widened as Saki stared at her with determined and a bit of anger in her eyes.

"What," Ayano said, not sure she heard right.

"Budo should be with me, not you so break up with him so he and I can be together," Saki said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Ayano stared at Saki before she stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Ayano stated before she walked away

Saki's eyes widened in shock then her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why not?!" Saki cried out, causing Ayano to turn and look at her in shock.

"I should be with him! If you weren't at this school, he'd be with me so give me Budo-kun," Saki demanded.

"That's enough!" a male voice called out, Ayano and Saki turning to the voice.

Budo stood there on the roof, his eyes red as he looked at Saki. He had gotten worried at the club room and asked Juku to take over for him while he went to find Ayano. When he finally came to the roof, he heard the conversation between Ayano and Saki. His anger had started building by every word Saki stated before he finally had enough and cried out in anger.

"B-Budo-kun," Saki mumbled, shuddering in fear as Budo walked over to her with anger in his eyes.

Ayano's eyes widen in shock, noticing his eyes were still red and not sure if she should stop him or let him do what he set out to do.

A loud slap was heard as Saki's head was turned to the right, as her left cheek burned red. Budo's left hand raised and to the side after the slap. Ayano ran over to Budo and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Budo placed his right hand gently on Ayano's arms, glaring at Saki, who had tears in her eyes and her hand covering her cheek as she looked at Budo.

"You don't get to decided who I can and cannot be with. I was never in love with you and I do love Ayano, so as her friend you should accept it like Yui has," Budo stated with anger and hatred in both his eyes and voice.

Saki slowly fell to her knees as tears fell down the side of her face, her sobs growing louder and louder by each second as Budo pulled out of Ayano's arms and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards the door as Ayano looked back to see Saki crying alone. She slowly frowned as the door to the roof closed and Budo took her to the Martial Arts Club Room where the other club members were.

"Club is cancelled, everyone go home," Budo ordered, his eyes not returning to their normal black color.

Everyone quickly changed into their normal clothes and left the room before Budo took his phone out and texted Yui

"We're in the Martials Art Club Room. Saki is crying on the roof, but I can't be around her right now after what she did and said to my Ayano," Budo texted to Yui before putting his phone away and turning to face Ayano.

Ayano leaned against the wall as Budo leaned his right arm against it so their foreheads were close to each other. His red eyes stared into Ayano's black ones. Budo slowly closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers in a hard but passionate kiss between the two of them. Ayano's eyes closed tightly as the kiss turned into a bruising one as Budo's kiss became a bit desperate.

Ayano held onto him as Budo slowly pulled her close to him, his eyes turning back to black. When the need for air became too great, Budo leaned back, panting along with Ayano.

"Budo-senpai," Ayano said softly after her breathing calmed down a few minutes later.

"I love you Ayano Aishi, so please don't leave me," Budo begged as he opened his eyes to stare into Ayano's black orbs.

Ayano's eyes widen as she saw small tears form and slide down the side of Budo's face, never seeing the Martial Arts Leader cry before.

Budo held her close, his tears falling faster and faster as he couldn't imagine his life without his yandere.

"I-I love you too Budo-senpai and I won't leave you," Ayano whispered as she slowly held onto him.

Budo smiled softly as he continued to hold her. At 5pm, Budo left with Ayano to his house so he could hold her that night and even make something for her since she was at home by herself all the time.


	9. Saki Miyu must die and a strange dream

After he had taken Ayano home, Budo went to his house and laid down in his bed, pissed off about what Saki did and said to Ayano. As his anger about Saki grew, his eyes turned to their red color as he started thinking of what to do to Saki.

"For her insults and painful gesture, Saki Miyu must die by my hands," Budo vowed that night in his room.

Budo looked at the time and frowned, noticing it was time for bed. He got off his bed and went to feed Kiyoshi, who purred as he rubbed his head against his master's leg. Budo smiled gently at the cute gesture as he poured some cat foot into Kiyoshi's cat bowl and filled the other one with water.

Kiyoshi ate his food happily while Budo watched him with a smile. Budo made himself some rice balls and ate along with his cat. Once he was full, he washed his dishes and went to see Kiyoshi was done as well. He gently picked the kitten up and walked towards his bedroom. Once inside his room, he placed Kiyoshi on his kitty bed then went to change into his pajamas. Once he was changed, he turned his light off, went to his bed and laid down.

He looked out the window to where Ayano's room is and saw that her light was off. He smiled lightly then closed his eyes to start dreaming.

Budo's dream

It was the next day of school and Budo was holding Ayano's hand as they arrived. Ayano held onto his arm, causing him to smile before he frowned, noticing an unfamiliar male student staring at Ayano as if she was his.

Budo tensed up as the male came closer. The male had reddish-brown hair, green eyes, a dark smirk on his face and the aura of a male yandere. Budo's eyes turned red as the male approached and completely ignored him to give a red rose to Ayano. Ayano looked at him, confused and didn't take the flower since she had no idea who he was.

"Hello, My name is Ayato Sakamaki. What might your name be my delicate flower?" he asked Ayano, still ignoring Budo.

"M-My name is Ayano Aishi, and this is my boyfriend Budo Masuta," Ayano mumbled softly.

Ayato finally took notice of the arm Ayano was holding and looked at Budo with a frown.

"Come along, my dear. You should hang out with me more than this...mongrel," Ayato stated, taking Ayano from Budo's arms.

Once Ayano was pulled away from him, something snapped within his mind and heart. His eyes turned into slits as he grabbed a hidden knife he had in his hand.

Ayano's eyes widen as she saw Budo's eyes turn into the eyes of an insane yandere male.

Scream of fear and terror sounded around Academi High School as students were stabbed, teachers were ripped to pieces by other weapons and blood stained the ground. Ayano pulled herself out of Ayato's grip as her eyes turned into slits, not sure of what to do. She turned to look at Budo, who was stabbing the dead body of Saki Miyu.

Ayano slowly looked around and saw the dead bodies of students, teachers and even the Martial Art Club Members who tried to stop their leader from going insane. She slowly turned her gaze to look at Ayato, who had the most sadistic grin on his face that she could ever see.

"There can only be one yandere male at this hell hole and that will be me," Ayato claimed as he charged at Budo.

Budo turned when he heard footsteps and Ayano's eyes widen as she watched Budo and Ayato fight brutally. She slowly backed away, shivering in fear and worry. She was afraid of Ayato killing Budo and she was worried about what was happening to Budo.

"B-Budo-senpai," Ayano stuttered in a soft voice.

Suddenly Ayato was gone, as if he never existed and Budo looked at her, his red eyes in slits and blood dripping off of his body from the people he killed.

"Ayano," Budo mumbled as he slowly walked towards her, "If I can't be with you, no one can."

Ayano's eyes widen as Budo came closer with a knife raised.

"I-I only want to be with you, Budo-senpai. I-I love you so much," Ayano mumbled as tears formed in her eyes and slowly slid down the sides of her face.

Budo slowly stopped and collapsed to his knees as the knife in his hand, clattered to the ground. He looked up at Ayano with tears in his eyes, his red eyes back to their normal black color.

He slowly opened his arms towards her, still covered in blood. Ayano slowly crawled over to him and hugged him tightly, not caring that the blood of his victims were surrounding them nor that she was covered in it.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I love you so much," Budo whispered as he and Ayano slowly closed their eyes and kissed one another.

Budo's dream ended

Budo opened his eyes and looked around to see it was time for him to wake up and get Ayano from her house. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the sleep.

He got up and quickly got ready for the day before he ate a quick breakfast, fed Kiyoshi and picked Ayano up from her house so they could walk together

'That was the most weirdest dream I have ever had,' Budo thought to himself as he and Ayano walked to school, hand-in-hand.

Ayano looked at Budo, her eyes showing a bit of worry for him. Budo felt a gaze on him and turned his gaze to hers so both their black eyes clashed. He smiled gently and held her closer.

As they walked to Akademi, they were met by Yui who was on her way to school as well. As they walked together, Yui decided to ask the one question on her mind while there was no one in earshot distance of them.

"What are you going to do about Saki?" Yui asked, her voice showing her curiosity.

Budo suddenly stopped, causing both Ayano and Yui to stop as well to look at him. Budo glared at Yui with his red eyes as his grip on Ayano's hand tightened a bit.

"Budo-senpai," Ayano said softly, causing his grip to relax on her hand before his eyes turned back to black.

"I'm going to kill her. She must die for what she said to Ayano and I won't tolerate her insults either," Budo stated as he continued walking.

Ayano and Yui looked at one another before they continued to walk with them. As they continued on their way to the school, they saw both Midori and Saki standing there, waiting for them. Budo, Yui and Ayano stopped as Saki and Midori walked over to join them. Budo glared at Saki, who stiffened and looked away. Ayano was silent as usual and slowly leaned her head against Budo's shoulder. Yui crossed her arms, staring at Saki with disappointed eyes. Midori looked at them, confusion in her eyes.

"Hey Yan-chan, how are you doing today?" Midori asked with a smile.

"I've been better, Dori-chan," Ayano said in her usual emotionless voice.

"M-Morning Budo-kun, Yan-chan, Yui-chan," Saki greeted them with a soft voice.

"Morning Miyu-san," Ayano greeted.

"Morning," Yui greeted.

Budo kept quiet and started walking towards the school, holding Ayano close to him. Yui and Midori followed after them, talking about different things and Saki walked way behind the four of them, since she wasn't sure on how to approach either Budo or Ayano without Budo glaring at her and Ayano wanting to avoid her.

Budo was thinking of ways to eliminate Saki Miyu from all of their lives while Ayano was holding onto him tightly. All she could think about was what Saki said to her yesterday on the roof and it kept bringing her to tears. Budo gently wiped the tears away from Ayano's face and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Don't worry my love, I'll make sure she'll pay for her hurtful words," Budo whispered to Ayano so no one else could hear them.

The five of them finally made it to their school and they each went to their lockers to change their shoes. Budo saw that Taro was coming to talk to him but decided to evade his friend to take Ayano to the Martial Arts Club Room. Yui had decided to come with them as a guest and not a member.

'I'm coming for you Saki Miyu,' Budo thought as his eyes flashed red for a split second then went back to black.


	10. Death and a chat

After Martial Arts Club that morning, Budo took both Yui and Ayano to their classes then went to his own, after kissing Ayano's forehead.

He walked into his class and noticed that Taro was standing near his desk.

"What do you want, Yamada?" Budo asked, hiding his annoyance.

"I want to talk to you," Taro stated, looking at his friend with an unreadable expression.

"When do you want to talk?" Budo asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Lunchtime, on the roof," Taro answered.

Budo thought for a moment, worried since he usually goes to the Martial Arts Club Room and stay with Ayano and Yui around that time. He also needed to plan out how to kill Saki today before they all went home.

"I usually hang around Ayano and Yui during lunch and go to the Martial Arts Club," Budo stated with a frown.

"I realize that but it's an important conversation I want to have with you, Masuta-san," Taro stated with the most serious face he could make.

Budo looked at him and nodded in agreement as class began to start and the teacher taught the class.

'What could he possible want to talk to me about?' Budo thought, not really sure why Taro would suddenly want to talk to him.

As the teacher drone on and on about the lesson, Budo's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He slowly took it off to see a text from Ayano.

"Hey Budo-senapi."

"Hey Ayano."

"Are we up for lunch today?"

"Sadly not this time, Taro wants to talk to me."

"What for? Can I come too?"

"Maybe another time baby. I want to know what he wants to say to me."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Budo slowly put his phone down, happy that he wasn't caught by the teacher through his texting with his yandere.

At 1pm, the bell for lunch rang and the sounds of chairs scraping the floor was heard as students got out of their seats. Budo left the classroom with Taro and saw Ayano run over to them with Yui walking behind her. Budo smiled and caught Ayano in his arms, twirling her around before placing her down and wrapping his arms around her.

"Budo-senpai," Ayano said with a smile before she looked at Taro and slowly hid her face in Budo's chest.

"Taro, you remember my girlfriend, Ayano AIshi. Ayano, This is my classmate, Taro Yamada," Budo introduced.

"Hello Yamada-senpai," Ayano greeted lightly.

"Hello Aishi-san," Taro greeted politely.

"I have to go now Ayano but we'll eat lunch together soon," Budo promised, causing Ayano to smile and nod her head in agreement before she and Yui went to go have lunch together.

Budo's expression turned serious as he and Taro walked towards the roof of the school. Once they got there, Taro went to a secluded area as Budo followed him silently.

"What did you want to talk about to me, Yamada?" Budo asked, his hands slowly clenching into fist.

"It's about Saki Miyu," Taro stated.

"I'm not interested in her and I never will be," Budo stated as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I understand that but shouldn't you have given her the benefit of the doubt and let her down gently?" Taro asked with a frown.

"I did let her down gently at first then she and those friends of hers went after my Ayano," Budo stated angrily.

Taro looked at his friend, his eyes filled with worry as Budo took on a characteristic that wasn't like him at all.

'What's wrong with him? He's acting strange,' Taro thought to himself.

"Are we done because I need to go to Ayano?" Budo asked angrily.

Taro slowly nodded his head and watched as Budo quickly left to join Ayano and Yui for lunch before the bell rang.

Budo was able to make it to lunch so he and Ayano could eat together along with Yui before the bell to go back to classes ended.

Budo walked Ayano and Yui to their classes again and headed to his class. As class began to start again, Budo looked out the window to see the maze and frowned, knowing that wasn't the best idea but then he remembered the school had those big fans on the roof.

'What if Saki's hair got caught in those blades? She would try to pull and then her head would be cut by those fans,' Budo thought with a dark smile.

He took out his cell phone and looked around to make sure no one was looking at him before he looked down and began texting Saki.

"Hey Saki, its Masuta."

"Budo! Hey, what's up?"

"After school, I want you to meet me on the roof, say 4:30pm or so."

"Alright. But what about Ayano?"

"She'll be fine. I want to have a private conversation with you."

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

Budo lifted his head and sighed silently that no one really noticed what he was doing. He started paying attention to the lesson and smirked slightly at the thoughts of the death of Saki Miyu.

Once he thought about it though, he realized that he'll need a second male uniform and frowned, wondering if his locker had a spare school uniform for him to use. He sighed lightly, realizing he only had one true choice. He had to ask Info-chan for a clean male uniform and was happy that he saved a few panty shots as his currency.

He sent a text to Info-chan, requesting a new male uniform sent to the roof before 3pm. When she answered and asked for five panty shots, he sent her the panties of the five social butterflies: Saki, Kokona, Mei, Yuna and Musubi.

Info-chan sent him a message saying 'thank you and pleasure doing business with you. Your clean uniform will be waiting for you on the roof.' Budo sighed in relief and looked up to see that class was almost ending.

At 3:30pm, the bell rang for after school and Budo quickly got out of his seat. He walked out of the classroom to stand outside of Ayano's classroom door. Once Ayano came out of the classroom, he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the storage closet. He closed the door and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Budo-senpai…?" Ayano called out gently, lifting her right hand slowly to caress his cheek.

"I'm going to get rid of her for you. So I need you to be at the Martial Arts Club Room, ready for club activities with everyone else. Can you do that for me, my dear yan-chan?" Budo stated.

"Yes, Budo-senpai. I'll wait for you," Ayano stated with a small blush on her face.

"That's my girl," Budo whispered before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Budo gave her the most passionate kiss that he could before he had to kill the one who hurt her. The kiss was intense as Ayano shivered and kissed back with just as much intensity. The kiss lasted for only 10 minutes before they pulled apart, gasping for air. After a few minutes, they got their breathing back to normal as Ayano's face turned a dark red from blushing. Budo opened the door and walked out with Ayano.

"I'll be right back," Budo stated softly.

"I'll be waiting," Ayano stated as she saw Yui walking towards her.

"Come on, I want to watch the Martial Arts a bit more," Yui stated with a light smile.

Ayano nodded her head and walked towards the Martial Arts Club Room with Yui following. Budo watched them for a bit before he went up to the roof. Once he got onto the roof, he noticed that no one was up there just yet and looked for a screwdriver. He smiled when he founded one stashed away near a sink and picked it up. He walked over to where the incinerator was located and unscrewed the fan's cover. He looked around then looked at the time to see it was only 3:55pm, which meant he had enough time to dispose of these items. He quickly took the screwdriver and the fan cover to the incinerator.

At 4:13pm, he reached the incinerator and sighed in relief when the delinquents hadn't shown up just yet. He dumped them both in the incinerator before he closed it and rushed to the roof to get there before Saki did.

At exactly 4:25pm, Budo had made it to the roof and sighed in relief as he finally got there. He walked over to the fan and smirked at the thoughts of Saki being decapitated. He only waited for about 10 minutes when Saki finally showed up on the roof and walked over to the area she and Kokona would meet in order to have their private conversation..

"Budo, thank you for wanting to meet me here," Saki stated, looking down with a blush.

"I really wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Budo stated softly.

"I didn't want to hurt yan-chan, I swear! I was just so...angry at her for taking you from me that I should have realized that you really love her and she likes you too," Saki stated sadly.

"I appreciate this Saki but there's one thing I must ask of you," Budo stated gently before he peeked to see that there was no one nearby.

"What's that Budo?" Saki asked in hopes that it would be romantic.

Budo's eyes turned red as he walked close to her and lightly touched on of her long twintails. Saki's blush began to grow as her imagination of Budo kissing her began to sink into her.

"Die," Budo stated darkly as he stuck a piece of her hair into the fan.

Saki's eyes widen in shock and fear as she tried to pull her hair out of the fan. The fan pulled her hair, causing her head to get closer to the blades.

"No one hurts my Ayano and gets away with it," were Budo's last words to Saki before the fan started cutting into her hair and skull.

Budo walked away as the blood of Saki Miyu began to splatter everywhere in that area. Sadly, some of her blood got onto his school uniform and he walked around to the other side. He looked around and noticed that no one was around. He saw that the extra uniform he requested was in a nice plastic bag and grabbed it.

Budo began to walk to the locker room to clean up, hearing a wet splat as the body of Saki Miyu hit the bloodied ground. He snuck down the stairs and to the locker rooms. At around 4:40pm, he reached the locker room without being spotted and went inside to clean himself up and change into a new school uniform.

Once he finished, he put the bloodied uniform into the plastic bag carefully and took it to the incinerator. He looked up and grimaced as Saki's blood dripped down the walls. He opened the incinerator and dropped the plastic bag inside. He closed it then started it to burn all the evidence.

He rushed to the Martial Arts Club Room so he could be there in time for the activity for the day. At 5:15pm, he reached the Martial Arts Room to see that Ayano stood in his usual spot and watched as Sho and Juku sparred. Yui was in a spare female gi and they turned to see Budo walk into the room quickly. He changed into his gi and walked over to Ayano, who decided to impressionate her loving yandere boyfriend.

"Hello and Welcome to the Martial Arts Club!" Ayano called out in a feminine impersonation of Budo.

The members of the Martial Arts Club and Yui started laughing as Ayano pretended to be Budo. Budo grinned and stated he was ready for club activities. Ayano paired everyone up and started to shout out motivational speeches.

"At first if you don't succeed, train hard and try again!" Ayano motivated as the spar and other things was done for the club.


	11. Another victim and a chat gone wrong

After they finished their activity of the day, they got dressed in their normal school clothes and left the building. Ayano, Yui and Budo walked in the same direction since their houses were apparently the same way. They dropped Yui off at her house and waved bye to her before they continued to their own houses.

As they were walking, Ayano held Budo's hand and lightly smiled at him when he looked at her. Once they reached the Aishi residence and the Masuta residences, Budo gently pulled Ayano into a kiss that was both intense and bruising. Ayano returned his kiss then pulled away with a blush on her face.

She turned towards her door, letting go of Budo's hand and slowly unlocked the door. Before she went inside, she turned to see that Budo was watching her, making sure that she got inside safely.

"We won't have to worry about Saki anymore, my love," Budo said softly.

Ayano slowly nodded her head and walked into her house before closing and locking the door. Budo waited for a few minutes before he walked towards his front door, unlocked it and opened it to see Kiyoshi sitting there, waiting for him.

Budo closed and locked the door before he knelt on the ground and scratched his kitten behind the ear gently. Kiyoshi leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he purred in content. After a few minutes, Budo stopped and started to tend to the needs of his cat. He also ate some rice balls and tempura that he had saved up for his dinner.

After both he and Kiyoshi had eaten, Budo picked the kitten up and walked towards his bedroom. He gently placed Kiyoshi in his bed before he changed into pajama pants and got into bed.

He looked towards Ayano's window to see she had just finished her own nightly routines and was turning off her light and getting some sleep. Budo smiled gently before he too went to sleep.

The next morning, Budo got up and showered. Once he finished showering and drying off, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs with Kiyoshi in his arms to feed them both. He made himself some rice balls and sushi for his packed lunch then left the house with his backpack. He locked the door and walked next door to see that Ayano was just locking her house door with her school bag and her lunchbox.

She turned around to see Budo waiting for her and walked over to him so they could start walking together.

"Budo-senpai," Ayano said gently.

"What is it?" Budo asked as he held Ayano's hand in his.

"I may be a bit late today for club," Ayano mumbled.

"Need me to help at all?" Budo asked.

Ayano shook her head and smiled gently at him. Budo smiled back and nodded his head. They continued walking hand-in-hand and they were able to pick up Yui on their way to school. As the three of them continued their walk to school, they saw an upset Midori walking towards them.

"Dori-chan," Yui called out gently.

Midori looked up and saw that Ayano, Budo and Yui were walking close to her.

"Morning Budo-kun, Yan-chan, Yui-chan," Midori said with a small smile.

"Morning Gurin-san," Budo greeted.

"Morning Dori-chan," Ayano said lightly.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked, trying to act concern even though she has a pretty good idea on what happened.

"It's Saki. Her body was found without her head on the school roof," Midori said with tears in her eyes.

"That's terrible," Ayano said softly.

"Who could do such a thing?" Yui asked.

"I know right?! I know she did something awful to Yan-chan and wanted to apologize and make it up to her but she wasn't seen during her club activities. Kokona even joined the drama club even though she loves cooking," Midori stated with a frown.

"Kokona's in the drama club now?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, her boyfriend Riku is in it too but that club leader is a total bitch to Kokona because of her twin drill hair style. Kizana's hairstyle is different and dramatic every day so why does she want Kokona's to change so much?" Midori ranted as she walked with the two yanderes and evil personality.

Ayano stayed silent as the four of them continued their walk towards school. As they got close to the school, they saw that they were the only students there along with Kizana and Kokona. Midori ran over to them to stand by Kokona's side, causing Kizana to walk away with a glare.

Kokona gently gave Midori a hug for the rescue then looked to see Yui and Ayano walk over to see if she was okay.

"Yui-chan, Dori-chan, Yan-chan, Morning," Kokona greeted them with a small smile.

"Hey Kokona-chan, are you alright?" Yui asked.

Kokona nodded her head and smiled gently as Budo walked over to them and wrapped his arm around Ayano's shoulders.

"Who was that anyway?" Budo asked.

"That was Kizana Sunobu, the leader of the drama club," Kokona stated sadly.

"Why was she angry with you?" Ayano asked lightly.

"Nothing to be honest," Kokona stated with a frown as they all walked into the school building, changed their shoes and headed to their proper classes as more students came to school and went to do their own things.

Ayano and Budo were walking side-by-side as they decided to chill on the rooftop for a while before they decided on whether Martials Art Club should start today or tomorrow.

It took them about 15 minutes to reach the top of the roof and to find a secluded spot to see and relax. Budo wrapped his arm around Ayano's waist as Ayano leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, blushing.

Budo and Ayano enjoyed their moment together as Midori, the Basu sisters, Oka, Mai Waifu and Kuu Dere walked to their normal spots on the roof.

After a few more minutes, Budo and Ayano got up and went to the Martial Arts Club Room to get started on some light exercises before classes.

Once they got there, they saw that everyone was already ready for their training. Budo and Ayano quickly got changed into their gis and started their light exercises before they all had to head to their classes.

Once the bell for students to head to classes rang, the Martial Arts members changed from their gis to their normal school uniforms and began to head to their classes.

Budo kissed Ayano on the forehead lightly before he headed to his own class. Ayano smiled lightly before going into her class and sitting down in her seat.

'It's been a long time since I've killed anyone and Budo's been doing a lot of killing lately. As a female yandere, I should be doing the same thing, not acting as if what he does shocks me or anything,' Ayano thought to herself as her teacher began the lesson for the day.

During the lesson, Ayano thought of her own potential victims that she could kill to be a true yandere once more.

'Perhaps if Kizana had an "accident" then the Kokona and the other members of the drama club can have a new leader. I don't exactly care that this bitch is in love with Yamada-senpai but I still see Kokona as one of my so-called "friends" so that life has to end,' Ayano thought as she finally decided one of her own victims who would have been her rival for Taro Yamada if she had still wanted him but she has a fear that she may try to take Budo Masuta from her so the evil drama bitch must die.

Ayano finally decided that both Kizana Sunobu and Inkyu Basu will die by her hands today. Ayano decided to plan on how to end the lives of these two girls and decided that Basu sister number one must go first.

As the bell for lunch rang, Ayano got out of her seat and was the first out of her seat as she went to look for Inkyu Basu. After a few minutes, she spotted her about to go upstairs to have lunch with her sister and stopped her before she followed her sister.

"Hi, you're Inkyu Basu right?" Ayano asked, trying to look a bit shy.

"Yes, that's who I am. What's up?" Inyu asked.

"I need you to meet me at the maze. It will only take a few minutes. I would like to ask you for beauty tips," Ayano stated, trying to appeal to the good side of her victim.

"Oh sure, I'll see you there," Inkyu stated with a smile before she hurried to let her sister know about her plans.

Budo had exited his class to see Ayano at the stairs, about to go somewhere. He decided to go over to her and see what she was up to.

"Hey baby," Budo called out to Ayano as he walked towards her side.

Ayano turned to look at him and gave a small smile.

"Budo-senpai, I was just about to let you know that I have plans before I eat," Ayano stated softly.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Budo asked as his eyes turned into their red yandere mode color.

"I want to do this for myself," Ayano stated with a gentle smile.

Budo's eyes went back to normal then both their black eyes stared into the others as if they were looking into the souls of the one they love.

"Go do what you have to do, my dear yandere," Budo said with a loving smile before he gently pulled Ayano into a warm embrace and a small kiss.

Ayano would not admit it but she loved these romantic moments that Budo would put her in. It made her feel more human. It made her feel complete. It made her want to stake her claim on him as well.

Budo looked around and led Ayano to a secluded room so they can have a moment alone before Ayano meets with Inkyu Basu.

"What are your plans, my deadly yan-chan?" Budo asked as his voice took a deeper, more seductive tone. A tone that would make even any girl hot with desire and her knees shiver in anticipation.

"I decided to kill Inkyu Basu during our lunch period in the maze then kill Kizana for being a bitch to Kokona," Ayano said shakingly because of that seductive voice that Budo just used.

"Inkyu Basu, huh? Good, she flirted with me once and was so heavy with that makeup of hers that it made me want to stay as far from her as possible," Budo stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ayano's body stiffened as she looked up at Budo, who was thinking about when Inkyu Basu had proclaimed her love to him.

'She...went after my Budo...he's mine…' Ayano thought to herself before she shared another kiss with Budo then left the room to meet Inkyu Basu at the maze.

Budo watched her leave then headed to eat his lunch. Budo slowly smiled darkly before he met with Yui and they talked with one another.

As Ayano walked towards the maze, she had found a knife laying around and hid it. She slowly went into the school's maze and looked around for the Basu sister who dared to fall in love with her Budo. It only took her about five minutes to find Inkyu standing the middle of the maze with her arms crossed.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Inkyu turned around to see that Ayano had finally arrived.

"I'm sorry for being so late. Budo had to talk to me real quick," Ayano stated with a fake shy girl attitude.

"It's no problem if it's Budo who caused you to be a bit late for this meeting," Inkyu said with a forgiving smile.

"I'm glad you forgive me like that," Ayano said with a soft sigh and stood there, fidgeting a bit.

"So, what kind of makeup tips did you want?" Inkyu asked with a smile.

"I want to look super good for Budo when he takes me out on a date," Ayano stated.

"A date?" Inkyu asked, a bit upset that Budo would ask someone who wasn't her on a date.

"Yeah, since he's my boyfriend and all," Ayano stated with a smile.

"He's going out with you!" Inkyu cried out in anger.

"Yeah, he is," Ayano stated with the most coldest stare as she glanced at Inkyu Basu.

"Why would he date someone so...plain?" Inkyu Basu said, a sneer on her face that caused slight wrinkles to show on her "beautiful" face.

"Budo loves me for me," Ayano stated with a glare full of hatred towards the girl that looked like she was trying to become a teenaged prostitute.

"He needs a real woman in his life," Inkyu Basu stated as her personality turned from social butterfly to a more bitchy turn out.

"You're even worse than that Kizana Sunobu character who started bullying Kokona," Ayano stated as her right hand went behind her back to take the knife out of his hiding spot.

"I don't need to hear that from some girl that Budo may as well dump for someone better than a girl who looks as if she should be in the occult club or in another worthless club than the club that Budo-sama leads," Inkyu Basu stated.

Something within Ayano snapped once she heard Inkyu state that Budo shouldn't be with her. Ayano took out her knife and lunged at the unsuspected girl.

Inkyu Basu screamed and tried to struggle and push the knife away from her chest. Ayano's face looked psychotic as she tried to end the life of someone who wanted to take Budo from her like Saki Miyu wanted. They fought over life and death, Ayano's strength growing stronger and stronger by every struggle that the girl under her made.

Finally, her knife plunged into the chest of her victim as she stabbed her over and over like a crazed maniac. Ayano was mumbling as she stabbed Inkyu Basu over and over, the bitch's blood drenching her clothes and knife in her disgusting red blood.

Inkyu Basu's body stilled as her life blood exited its host and drenched the ground underneath them. Ayano's hand stilled as she slowly got off of her victim, her head twitching and her body covered in blood.

Ayano slowly exited the maze and looked around to see if anyone had spotted her or head Inkyu Basu's cries. Seeing that the coast was clear, Ayano rushed to the bathing house, undressed and washed the blood of her victim off of her before it dried. She went towards her locker and saw a clean female uniform in a plastic bag along with a note.

She slowly picked up the clean clothes with her now cleaned hands and read the note, her insanity going down to a normal state when she realized it was a note from Budo.

The note read:

My dea Ayano,

I figured you would like a new pair of clean school clothes for whenever you finish your dark deeds. I love you and will never leave you for another my dear yandere. Just place the bloodied clothes in the bag and try not to get any on your new clothes. There's also a new pair of shoes in the bag for you to wear so you won't have to change your shoes.

Love always, Budo Masuta

Ayano slowly smiled as she looked at the bloodied clothes and shoes that laid on the ground with the knife she used to kill Inkyu Basu. She slowly redressed into the new clean clothes and shoes before she carefully placed her bloodied clothes, shoes and knife in the plastic bag Budo provided for her.

She carefully tied the bag and walked around the bloodied floor. She left the bathing house and quickly ran to the incinerator. It took her about ten minutes to reach the incinerator from the bathing house and she smiled when she noticed that there were delinquents guarding it.

She ran over to the incinerator and opened it. She dropped the plastic bag with all her bloodied clothes and the knife inside the incinerator then activated it to burn all the evidence against herself. She did a quick laugh to get her sanity completely normal before she stopped and ran to the bath house to mop the blood from in front of her locker.'

She looked at the wall and realized there was about 30 minutes of lunch time left. She rushed inside the school to grab her bento and head to where she has lunch with Budo and Yui. It took her about twenty minutes to grab her lunch and go to sit with Yui and Budo in the Martial Arts Club Room.

Ayano opened her packed lunch and ate her rice balls but left her shrimp and other stuff alone since she knew she wouldn't have enough time to eat them. Budo and Yui watched as she ate her food quickly.

The bell for them to head back to class rang, causing Ayano to close up her bento box and rewrap it. Yui and Budo waited as Ayano got up and they walked to their classes together.

They went their separate ways and sat through another lecture from the teacher. Inside of Budo's classroom, Taro would sneak quick glances at his friend throughout the lesson but Budo ignored it.

'Budo is acting really strange and Osana has been missing for a long time. Saki's been missing too and Budo doesn't seem to care at all. Or he's just hiding how he feels about those two missing. Whatever is going on with him, I should ask his girlfriend. Maybe if I talk to her, I can find out what's wrong with my friend,' Taro thought to himself.

At 3:30pm, the bell rang for after school activities. Taro quickly got out of his seat and rushed to where Ayano Aishi's classroom would be. It took him only a couple minutes to see that Ayano was near his classroom.

"Aishi-san!" Taro called out to the underclassmen, causing her to turn her gaze towards him.

"Yamada-senpai," Ayano said in a gentle voice, shocked that her old crush is rushing over to her.

"I really need to talk to you," Taro stated as he began to breathe easily.

Budo and Yui were coming from their classrooms when they saw that Taro was near Ayano. Budo's eyes flashed red when he saw that his yandere's old flame was close to what now belongs to him. Yui's eyes widened in shock, not knowing what was about to happen.

"About what?" Ayano asked in confusion as she saw that Budo's eyes were turning red and he was glaring at the back of Taro's head.

"I'm really concerned about Budo," Taro admitted to the girl, causing her to fidget a bit because she wasn't use to Taro really talking to her.

"He's been fine from what I see," Ayano stated gently as Yui and Budo walked over to them.

"Yes but he doesn't seem to care that Osana's missing and that Saki's dead," Taro stated with a glare as Ayano stiffened and her feet shuffled a bit.

"Well…" Ayano started but was cut off by Taro.

"What did you do? Did you hurt someone?!" Taro asked in anger, causing students to look at Ayano with suspicious eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Yui cried out as she went to her friend's side and held her close, an urge to protect the female yandere.

"Did you kill Saki Miyu?!" Midori asked Ayano as fear and betrayal entered her eyes and was expressed through her tone.

"And what about Sora Sosuke?! And Ryusei Koki?!" Hayato Haruki asked in anger.

"I-I…" Ayano stiffened in fear as she held onto Yui, who was holding her friend close as the other students questioned her sanity and her innocence.

"ENOUGH!" Budo called out, causing the students to turn their gazes towards Budo Masuta.

Budo walked over to Ayano and gently took her out of Yui's embrace and into his own. Ayano looked up at him and he gave her a gentle, reassuring smile before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"How dare you accuse my girlfriend of crimes that she didn't commit?!" Budo asked with anger in both his tone and in his eyes.

"During a lot of those disappearances, Ayano was seen with either me, Yui or the members of the Martial Arts Club," Budo stated as he glared at those who crowded around and claimed Ayano as a murderer.

"You shouldn't blame her without proof," Yui stated as she and Budo escorted Ayano away from judging eye.

Taro began to feel bad for accusing Ayano, feeling as if a rift has been caused by him that tore his friendship with Budo apart.

One by one, the students began to feel bad for their accusations of Budo's girlfriend, who was huddled in the protective arms of the most heroic student of Akademi High School.

Yui turned her gaze toward the students and glared at them while the three of them headed to their club room.

'I have to make it up to Budo and apologize to Ayano,' Taro thought to himself before he watched the students go about their day with frowns on their faces.

Each student was planning to give Ayano their own apology in their own ways as well.


	12. Attempted apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the students had felt guilty about their accusations, they try to apologize to Ayano. Key word: try

Hey all, TheRedEnigma had finally posted chapter 11 so I'm back in the fun and games we have started for each other. Chapter 12 is now up.

 

The day has ended and all students had headed to their homes. After the accusations caused by Taro and the rest of the student body, the Martial Arts Club had been canceled for the day. All the students had gone home, each of their filled with thoughts on how to apologize to Ayano Aishi over the false accusations. Taro was the one who was thinking about what to do the hardest since he was hoping that his apology will reunite his friendship with Budo.

Budo was walking home with Yui and Ayano, dropping Yui off first. His black eyes had turned red and both of the girls had been trying to get him to turn his eyes back to black with no luck whatsoever.

'How dare they accuse her for most of those murders when she only killed Osana and Inkyu Basu? How fucking dare they? Even Taro looked at her with accusation as if she's some kind of monster. Some friend he turned out to be. He's pissed me off and not even Martial Arts Club would have calmed me down,' Budo thought, his lips in a sneer as rage and disgust filled his mind.

'I'm really worried about him. This is the first time he's gone yandere mode and I wasn't able to bring him back,' Ayano thought as she was held in Budo's protective embrace that tightened slightly.

They dropped Yui off at her house and waited as she walked inside. Once her door was closed, she frowned and shook her head.

'I can't believe they would blame her for those boys and Saki's death when it wasn't even her. The only people she killed were Osana and Inkyu Basu,' Yui thought to herself as she went about, doing her nightly routine.

Outside of the house, Budo and Ayano were walking towards their homes in a tense silence since Budo was still pissed and Ayano was starting to feel something deep within her gut: guilt.

"Budo-senpai?" Ayano called out gently.

Budo looked at her with his red eyes, waiting for what his girlfriend wanted to say to him.

"Are...I at fault? You're not calming down and it's worrying me," Ayano stated softly, causing Budo's eyes to widen in shock and turn back to their back color.

He stopped the both of them and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to his body.

"It's not your fault at all, my dear yan-chan. I'm sorry you had to see me like this but they shouldn't have accused you of the murders you actually did not commit," Budo whispered gently.

They finally made it home and shared a gentle kiss before going into their separate houses. They did their nightly routines before they headed to bed and fell into their own deep sleep.

The next day started similar to all the other days except Budo was more alert and protective. He left his house after finishing his morning routine and watched Ayano as she left her house. They walked together towards Yui's house and waited for her to leave before heading to school. Budo had his arm wrapped around Ayano's shoulder while Ayano and Yui were linked through their arms.

As they walked together, they heard a voice call out to them but continued walking. The footsteps picked up the pace until their footsteps were attuned with the footsteps of Ayano, Yui and Budo.

"Budo-san, Yui-san, Ayano-chan, wait up!" Midori called out as she ran to catch up with them but frowned when they kept going, ignoring her call.

She finally made it to their side and sighed softly. She looked at them and noticed they all ignored her, causing her to frown. She quickly went in front of them, causing the three of them to stop as she bowed in apology, a small gift in her hand that she had reached out towards Ayano.

Budo took the gift and handed it to Ayano, who slowly opened it. Her eyes widen as she saw a heart necklace and a note.

The Note read: "Dear Yan-chan,

I wanted to apologize for my outburst and accusations yesterday. I shouldn't have accused you of a murder you didn't commit at all and for that I am really sorry. I hope you accept this necklace as an apology and I would like to be friends again if that's okay with you.

Midori Gurin"

Ayano slowly smiled and looked at Midori.

"Thank you and I accept your apology Midori," Ayano mumbled softly, causing Midori to sigh in relief as she sat up and smiled before hugging Ayano.

She looked at Yui and Budo who still glared at her but allowed her near Ayano. She knows that it will be a while before they forgive her as well.

The four of them continued their walk to the school in a tense silence for Budo and Yui but a comfortable one for Midori and Ayano, who had patched up their friendship somewhat.

When they finally got to the school, Ayano blinked at all the gifts near her locker and carefully placed them all into her bag before she changed her shoes and headed off to Martial Arts Club with Budo and Yui while Midori went to the Gaming club.

Ayano opened each of the gifts to see many bracelets, small chocolates and other gifts from the students, each with an apology letter.

This time though, she didn't forgive them and wanted them to suffer because they all accused. Sure Midori did the same but she didn't really forgive her, not until Budo and Yui do. The Martial Arts Club members had been notified about what had happened yesterday and were outraged that their fellow students would do such a thing.

Throughout the day, Ayano was seen in a protective huddle created by Yui, Budo and the Martial Arts Club members. Whenever a student who had accused Ayano of being a murder tried to get close, they were glared at and prevented from getting any closer.

Even though the students knew she had received their gifts, they were confused on why she hadn't forgiven them yet. Although they wouldn't forgive if it happened to them too.

Budo always kept Ayano in the safety of his arms and Yui stood beside them as they walked together.

Budo would glare at Taro every time he came close to any of them and Yui looked at Midori with disgust in her eyes, accusing Ayano of murders she didn't commit.

'I can't believe they would try to make up for this mistake with all those stupid gifts when they won't work until she knows Yui, the Martials Arts Club and myself also forgives them. ,' Budo thought as he gave Ayano gently kisses on her forehead.

Ayano looked up at him and smiled as she knew he was trying to help her feel safe.

'It's true that I had nothing to do with the two boys deaths and only was involved with Osana's death but something does confuse me. Why would Yamada-senpai accuse me of thinking about how Osana's death affected Budo? Budo didn't seem bothered by Osana's death and that was the truth. He has been so focused on me and helping me feel other emotions that Yamada-senpai couldn't explain,' Ayano thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

So if it seemed confusing when you read it, I do apologize. I had written it one way then editted it and it came out like this but I happened to like it XD. I like to confuse you all to see if you understand whats going on but the flow was still there. The next story to be updated should be Code Geass: The Demon and His Angel, if not then it will be this story again.


	13. Laying low

Hey everyone, I want to apologize that this took so long but I'm in the middle of classes, writing fanfic requests, helping others by beta-ing for them and working with them, and doing other things. Thank you so much for your patience and enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 13: Laying low

After all the accusations and gifts given to Ayano by the other students, Ayano and Budo had both decided to give the killing a rest so the suspicion will die down around the school. Yui, who knew the truth, had also agreed that they need to lay low for a while before they start hunting again.

After her sister's disappearance, Sakyu Basu became devastated, not sure what had happened to her beloved sister. She remembered her time with her before she had gone to do some advice on make up tips but never returned.

Flashback

Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu were on the roof together, talking to each other before Inkyu looked at the time and made an irritated snort.

"What's wrong? You've been looking at your phone a lot today," Sakyu stated a bit worried for her sister.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I just told Budo's girlfriend that I would meet her for make-up tips although I can't see why Budo would choose someone who is so...plain looking when he could have someone with some style," Inkyu stated with an eye roll.

"You mean Budo asked someone that wasn't you out?" Sakyu asked shocked, because she was sure that Budo and her sister were the best couple.

"I know. Can you believe he picked someone who wasn't me?" Inkyu stated in a snobbish voice.

"No I can't. Well might as well make your appointment on time and I'll see you after school," Sakyu said with a smile as her sister nodded and walked away.

Sakyu had no idea that their conversation would be the last one between them.

Flashback has ended

Tears continued to form and fall down the sides of Sakyu's face, her massacre running as she cried silently for her sister.

Oka watched with a sad frown and slowly shuffled over to Sakyu before sitting beside her.

"A-Are you okay?" Oka asked in her soft, ominous voice.

"M-My sister's missing and she never came home," Sakyu mumbled sadly as she leaned against the Occult club leader, tearfully.

The Occult leader stiffened before she slowly wrapped her arms around the mournful teen and slightly rubbed her back, hugging her silently.

As she comforted the girl she thought was a succubus, she noticed Midori was on the roof but with three people, Budo Masuta, Ayano Aishi and Yui. Oka frowned as she remembered that Ayano was the girl everyone had accused of murdering Osana and another student.

'I-I wonder if she had something to do with this,' Oka thought and stiffened as Ayano's piercing black eyes met her depressing dark blue eyes.

Oka felt as if she was staring at a demon as blue and black eyes stared at one another. Ayano's gaze slowly slid towards the upset and sobbing form of Sakyu Basu and a slow dark grin appeared on her face before she looked at Oka with her yandere eyes.

Oka's arms tightened slightly over Sakyu as if she wanted to protect her before the gaze between her and Ayano was broken by Budo, who gently squeezed Ayano closer to his side and Ayano's gaze went to his face with a loving smile.

'She's dangerous!' Oka thought as warning bells and signs went through her mind.

She looked at Midori, Yui and Budo as if feeling like they were in danger from the Aishi student.

'I need to warn them and soon. Otherwise their deaths will be on my conscience,' Oka thought before Sakyu thanked her for the comfort.

Oka nodded and smiled slightly before she got up and shuffled as quick as she could over to Midori, Budo, Ayano and Yui.

"Can I talk to you three in private?" Oka asked softly to Budo, Yui and Midori.

Budo's eyes narrowed as his eyes shifted to yandere red and back to black. Yui watched Oka with tense, protective eyes and Midori looked at Oka as if surprised that someone who was so closed off to herself but the Occult members was talking to them.

"Wherever I go, Ayano goes," Budo said with a tense voice, his teeth slightly clenched together.

Ayano gently placed her hand on his chest and smiled at him.

"Go ahead besides I think I want to sit down anyway," Ayano said in a soft tone before she separated from Budo's side and went to sit on the bench near where the Basu sisters would talk to one another.

Oka slowly directed them to an area that Ayano couldn't hear them before she turned to face Yui, Midori and Budo.

"I-I feel something ominous with Ayano Aishi and I want to warn you three to be cautious around her. S-Something just doesn't feel right with that girl," Oka stuttered as she gave her warning.

What she didn't expect was Budo and Yui to glare at her hatefully and Midori to look at her with disappointment in her eyes.

"Oka, that's not very nice of you to say about Yan-chan and she's been through enough accusations as it is," Midori stated with a frown.

"I don't like that you come to me to tell me that MY girlfriend is a dangerous person because she's sweet, caring, loving and shy," Budo stated, trying to keep his yandere urge to kill Oka under control.

'I must not kill this girl while there's so much tension at this school. I will make her pay for this though,' Budo thought darkly.

"That's just rude of you to say about my friend, Oka and I thought you were better than that," Yui stated as she and Budo went back to Ayano.

Midori watched them before she turned to look at Oka and gently patted her shoulder soothingly.

"Try to not think so many gloomy things all the time Oka," Midori stated before she followed Budo and Yui back to Ayano.

Oka watched as they reunited themselves with a smiling Ayano and watched as Budo kissed Ayano possessively and passionately.

'Is Ayano the dangerous one...or the Martial Arts leader?' Oka thought as the bell rang and the students headed to their classes.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	14. Being Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martial Arts Club members finally know the truth about Ayano and decide to be her protectors when Budo isn't around her and Info-chan is still helping her out.

Chapter 14: Being Watched

Ever since Oka had that talk with Budo, Yui, and Midori, she’s been watching them like she had once watched the Basu sisters.

She watched as Ayano and Budo would kiss before he went towards his classroom and how Yui and Ayano would hug before going their separate ways.

She even watched Ayano’s interaction with Midori, which she thought was strange that they seemed to have a very strained relationship.

‘Interesting. Unlike her relationship with the Martial Arts Club, Budo, and Yui, she seems really guarded around Midori. I wonder why that is?’ Oka thought as she documented in a journal every tab she kept on Ayano and Budo.

She watched as Budo glared at Taro in anger and how his eyes would flash from black to red then back again before he went to ignoring him.

During her observation, Oka had no clue that she was also being watched by some of the students in both the Student Council and in the Martial Arts Club.

‘I wonder what she’s up to? She keeps following that Aishi girl. I wonder if there’s something sinister going on about that girl because she seems odd,’ Aoi thought as she reported her findings to Megumi and Kuroko.

‘Budo nor Info-chan will like knowing that both Oka and the Student Council seem to be keeping tabs on her. I have to help them protect Ayano at all costs,’ Sho thought, remembering the day that the truth came out.

Flashback

The day that the students seemed to be glaring at Ayano, caused the Martial Arts Club members to become suspicious of her as well. Each day when Budo and Yui weren’t around her, a member of the club would watch her and see she wasn’t like normal girls at all.

Until one day, Sho got sick of it and opened his big mouth.

“Why are Budo and Yui so protective of you?” Sho asked as he cornered Ayano along with the other members of the club, without Budo’s knowledge.

Ayano had stared at them blankly then looked down.

“So, you’re all suspicious of me as well,” Ayano stated emotionlessly.

“Anyone would be if students keep glaring or mumbling about you,” Shima admitted, causing Ayano to frown deeply.

“Look, we just want the truth,” Juku stated, boredly.

Ayano looked around and closed her eyes, knowing that if she wanted their help or their trust, she will one day come clean to them and it would be up to them if they want to be around her once she explains everything.

“The truth is, I never knew emotions because I was born, unable to feel. My mom had told me that I would one day find a man that made me feel and that I have to do everything within my power to make him mine. At first, that was Taro Yamada until Budo came to me and showed me love and showed me what it would mean to be his,” Ayano explained as best as she could.

“So those deaths,” Juku started before Ayano cut him off.

“I didn’t cause all of them but one, Osana because she was in the way of Taro,” Ayano admitted.

The club members couldn’t believe that their own club leader would date a murdered but what they hadn’t realized was that Budo and Yui had returned and were staring at them with so much malice and hatred.

Ayano looked behind the members of the club and her eyes widen.

The members turned to see Budo glaring at them with his red eyes, and Yui cracking her knuckles.

“So, you thought you could harass my girl and get her to tell some things didn’t you?” Budo asked in the darkest voice any of them has ever heard.

“Budo…” Ayano was lost for words because this was the first time he had even snapped unless you counted when he was pissed at the accusations.

“Not now, baby,” Budo cooed at her with a bit of love in his voice before he looked at Yui, who nodded and went around the shocked and scared club members to stand protectively in front of Ayano.

The room was slowly filled with the darkest aura anyone had ever felt, especially for it being the Martial Arts Club Room.

“I won’t have followers who hound my girlfriend and will end up ruining her,” Budo stated as a knife slipped from his uniformed sleeve and skillfully into his hand.  
Ayano watched with a frown as she knew he wouldn’t forgive them but also she knew that he was doing it to protect her.

“Wait, Budo you got it all wrong,” Shima suddenly stated.

Budo’s red eyes turned to look at her as if he was thinking if she should be his first kill.

“Yeah man, we’re not gonna turn your girl in,” Juku stated with a grin, causing Budo to look at them in surprise.

Each member of the club had taken out their phones to see identical messages from Info-chan.

It read:

‘Protect Ayano Aishi. She may be a killer and that is more hereditary than most but she loves Budo and he’d do anything to protect her. Let nothing happen to this girl or the Budo you once knew will completely loss himself.’

“We promised Info-chan to be the Ayano Aishi protection squad,” Mina admitted before she was hugged by Ayano.

“Thank you,” Ayano whispered as she hugged her newest ally, well one of them.

Since that day, the whole Martial Arts Club grew protective of Ayano, Budo’s love, and his most precious person.

End Flashback

Sho had gone to the bathroom so he was able to keep tabs on Oka and the Student Council, texting the information to Info-chan, Budo, and Yui.

Far in another classroom, Info-chan watched the cameras with a frown.

‘This isn’t good. Not only are the Student Council going to be keeping extra watch but so is Oka,’ Info-chan thought, thinking of Ayano as a friend since they’ve been in constant contact since she first told her about Taro and her rivals.

Info-chan looked at her phone and nodded as Sho took his newest job seriously.

‘It was interesting getting the Martial Arts Club on the side to protect a yandere for a newly awakened yandere,’ Info-chan thought as she was sent information about Midori from Juku.


	15. Yandere and ex-Senpai talks

Chapter 15: Taro talks to Yandere-chan

As she left her classroom once her first class had ended, Ayano waited outside of her classroom for Budo, Yui and her newest bodyguards. 

Watching her silently, Taro wondered what was so special about her that Budo stopped being his best friend and even stayed around her more than at least letting him apologize.

‘Maybe if I apologize again but to her alone, perhaps Budo and I can return to being friends again,’ Taro thought as he slowly looked around and walked over to Ayano, who took out her cell and checked the time.

“Hey,” he called out.

Ayano turned around and looked at her old crush, the one she use to want to kill for to be with.

“Yes?” Ayano asked with a softer tone to her voice so her voice doesn’t seem like she was an emotionless person as she usually is when Budo is not around.

“Can we talk?” Taro asked hopefully.

“What do you want to talk about?” Ayano asked in confusion.

“Not here, on the roof where we cannot be disturbed,” Taro stated as he looked down in a shy-like stance.

Ayano stared at him for a while then checked the time, not sure of what she should do.

As she thought about it, her bodyguard Shima walked over to her and smiled gently.

“I’ll go with her if you don’t mind,” Shima stated with a slight grin.

Taro looked at Shima in shock, not expecting a student to be around Ayano much since she seemed more like a loner type to him.

“I was hoping to talk to Ayano alone,” Taro mumbled.

Shima glared at Taro lightly before looking at Ayano.

“What do you want to do?” Shima asked.

“I will talk with Taro but only with you beside me, Shima,” Ayano decided after a few minutes.

Taro sighed and slowly agreed as he headed towards the roof with Shima and Ayano following. Shima texted Budo, Yui and Info-chan quickly before she quickstepped so she and Ayano were next to one another.

Taro led them to a secluded spot on the roof that could almost be easily seen by the Student Council and the Phone Addicts just in case.

He turned and looked at Ayano, who stood there with a curious look on her face that almost looked cute while Shima had her eyes narrowed and one of her hands on Ayano’s back, ready to protect her.

Ayano watched as her ex-senpai took a deep breath and waited, knowing that if things go wrong then Shima would get her out of here and into Budo’s protective arms.

“I want...to deeply apologize for the accusations I set against you and I also want to try to be friends with you,” Taro stated.

Ayano looked at him with shocked black eyes, not sure on how to answer this question while Shima took the request in a more protective manner.

“Why do you want to be friends with Ayano after the accusations? What's in it for you?” Shima asked, her hand slowly going to Ayano’s arm.

“I was hoping that by getting to know her better, Budo will also forgive me as well,” Taro answered as honestly as he could.

Ayano looked at her ex-”love” and watched him with calculating eyes, wanting to know how befriending Taro could benefit her or not before she sighed.

“Thank you for your apology but I must talk about this with the others. Please forgive me Taro-senpai,” Ayano stated with a bow as she and Shima turned and left the rooftop to regroup with Budo, Yui and the others.

Taro watched as she left with a frown before sighing and decided to head on down to eat and get some work done.

Not knowing that in the shadows, having watched everything was the Student Council and Oka Ruto.

“Hmm...interesting,” Oka mumbled, remembering that Ayano had a crush on Taro beforehand.

“Let’s report this with Megumi.”

“Understood.”

The members of the Student Council went to their club room to report to the leader of the Student Council.


	16. Two new friends

Chapter 16 is now up and I hope you all enjoy. I added a bit more to the group so enjoy the fanfic  
-  
Chapter 16: Two new friends

Ever since Ayano's meeting with Taro had been reported to Budo, he couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to kill her former love interest.

During the whole day, Budo's eyes would flash from black to red and back again every time he thought about Ayano close to Taro.

When class had ended and it was time for club activities, Budo left his classroom and went to get Ayano.

Ayano was growing worried about Budo and stayed by his side whenever she could when classes weren't in session.

The Ayano Protection Squad and Yui kept a look-out for whenever the Student Council or Oka would come spying about, unsure of what to do.

The group was inside of the Martial Arts Club Room with Ayano and Budo sitting on the floor together, holding hands while the members of the Martial Arts Club would practice their fighting styles.

"Budo, easy," Ayano whispered as Budo's eyes turned red again for the tenth time that day.

"You went to see t-that male who wouldn't give you any notice," Budo stated angrily.

Ayano sighed, knowing how upset Budo was about that meeting and the reasons behind it.

"I know and I won't go see him either Shima or without ever so please calm down before one of the Student Council members come in here," Ayano pleaded, knowing that she has been spotting them around every corner lately.

Yui walked over and gently placed her hand on Ayano's shoulders.

"And it doesn't help that both Oka and the Student Council are watching her every move now," Yui whispered softly.

'And that we have to up the security on Ayano and make sure that Budo doesn't go too far or else he can't come back,' Mina thought to herself.

Suddenly two students walked into the classroom, Yui's boyfriend Haruto Yuto and the fragile student Horuda Puresu.

"Baby!" Yui ran over and hugged Haruto, who returned her hug.

"How long have you two been together?" Ayano asked, not knowing that Yui had a boyfriend since they have been around each other for a while.

"Info-chan told me that Haruto and I would make an interesting couple and we decided to give it a try and besides it has been an interesting relationship for a couple days so far," Yui explained.

Horuda watched the interactions silently and wasn't sure what to really say or do at the moment..

Budo looked at Horuda and slowly smiled, his eyes back to black.

"Hi, Welcome to the Martial Arts Club. I'm Budo Masuta," Budo introduced himself.

Ayano watched him closely and looked at Horuda.

"Horuda Puresu," Horuda mumbled lightly.

"What's wrong Horuda-chan?" Yui asked, curious as Yuto's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's...the phone addicts….they treat me like garbage and bullies me all the time," Horuda stated with a frown as Budo and Ayano got up.

"Horuda wanted to see if either being in the Martial Arts Club will help her out and face off the bullies or something more," Yuto stated softly.

Ayano thought about it and had an idea before she looked at Budo, who needed to sate a bit of his bloodlust.

"I know what can be done as long as you tell no one of this," Ayano stated with a stern voice looking at both Yuto and Horuda.

"Anything to get them to leave me alone," Horuda stated, pleadingly.

"We could either discredit the bullies or kill them off," Ayano whispered softly.

"How?" Yuto asked.

Horuda was curious as well as Ayano took out her photo and showed Kizana and one of the bullies together.

"What do you think of this? Perhaps she's the reason the bullies are after you," Ayano said with a frown.

"The drama club president?" Horuda asked.

Ayano nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Horuda.

"Just think about it. She thinks of herself as a queen of this school and perhaps she paid those girls to harass not only you but Kokona as well," Ayano stated, twisting the girl's mind into a yandere mind slave.

"What do I need to do?" Horuda asked as anger and the need to kill filled her mind.

"End them all," Budo whispered with a soft tone as he placed his hand on Horuda's shoulders, seeing what his girlfriend was trying to do.

Yuto and Yui smiled darkly as the two yanderes planted the seed of a murderer into the mind of Horuda.  
_  
Thanks for Reading! Review please!


	17. Horuda Reborn

Chapter 17: Horuda Reborn

Planting the seed to kill within Horuda's mind was like second nature to both Budo and Ayano as they could see the eyes of a mind-slave slowly form from within the depths of Horuda's mind.

"You want to end your suffering," Ayano whispered in a dark, suggestive tone.

"End my suffering," Horuda whispered softly as she looked at Ayano like an obedient child.

"End the bullying," Budo whispered darkly as his tone of voice took on a seductive nature.

"End bullying," Horuda whispered softly before she tilted her head down and slowly sat in the corner of the Martial Art's Club Room, with her knees up and her arms around them.

Yuto couldn't stop the evil grin as it slowly formed onto his face like the inner psychopath that he was.

Yui wasn't any better as she watched the words of her two friend wove into the minds of their newest, innocent toy.

Ayano sat beside Horuda and rubbed her head softly in a motherly sort of way as if she was nurturing the deadly virus within the newest member of their squad.

"I want you to take Kizana's life away from prying eyes then find the bullies after cleaning up," Budo whispered as he held Horuda's hands in his.

"What do I do, Master Budo?" Horuda's monotone voice asked.

"Lead them away from one another, one by one and bring them to me," Budo said gently.

Horuda looked into Budo's red, yandere eyes then looked at Ayano's black eyes.

"I'll make you both proud," Horuda stated with determination as the need to please her new masters began to form within her mind.

"Everyone in this room but the Student Council are off-limits my sweet one," Ayano whispered, causing Horuda to nod in understanding as she looked at the Martial Arts Members and Yui with her before Yuto.

"Must protect masters and their friends," Horuda whispered as the brainwashing finally finished deep within her mind as she stood up and left the room to find Kizana.

Once Horuda went to do their bidding, Budo pulled Ayano close and kissed her roughly and passionately.

Ayano held onto him as she returned the kiss, knowing that Budo needed some sort of outlet until he could tame some of his bloodlust.

Yui and Yuto decided to get ready for the Martial Arts Club meeting and practiced with the other members while the leader kissed and held his girl close.

With Horuda

'Must kill Kizana….Must protect Masters….Must help Master Budo,' Thoughts crossed Horuda's mind as she headed to the Drama Club to find Kizana.

As Horuda was on her way to complete her mission, she passed by Akane Toriyasu and bowed in respect to her, which Akane smiled softly at and continued her patrol.

Horuda knocked on the Drama Club's door and waited as Kokona opened the door and smiled softly.

"Hello, Welcome to the Drama Club. Kizana is inside getting her setup ready," Kokona stated as she let Horuda in, thinking she was a new club member.

"Thank you for letting me in," Horuda said in a forced timid voice, not wanting her new voice to be corrupted by those who should like her Masters' feet.

Finally, Kizana walked from behind the curtain and did a graceful bow.

"Hello, my beautiful subjects and welcome to the Drama Club," Kizana introduced with an actress's flare.

"I need to talk to you alone if you don't mind," Horuda stated with a soft smile.

Kizana huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes as if she couldn't be bothered by commoners.

"Fine, Kokona dear, you're in charge until I get back or else," Kizana threatened, staring at Kokona, who shifted and nodded her head in fear.

Kizana followed Horuda with her hands on her hips as if she was a true Queen.

Horuda's hands clenched into a fist as she led Kizana to the building with lockers and showers.

"What did you want?" Kizana asked as she and Horuda stood near the big hot tub of water.

For a second, Kizana was staring at Horuda and then the next, she was tripped and her head was forced into the hot bath water.

Kizana screamed into the water and struggled, trying to get free and breathe normally.

Her body shook and fought as Horuda kept pushing her head deeper until Kizana's body stopped moving and her pulse stopped beating.

Horuda slowly sat up and slowly took off her clothes, changing into a second school uniform she had in her locker. She replaced her wet clothes with dry replicates before heading to a trash can and dumping the evidence and tying the bag up.

She carried the bag of trash to the incinerator and smiled softly at Hokuto, before she placed the bag into the incinerator and burned it.

She nodded to the delinquents who stared at her with narrowed eyes but didn't seem to care for a while.

She headed back to the Martial Arts Club silently and bowed to the Student Council Members while inside the office of Info-chan, Info-chan was busy deleting the footage of Kizana leaving the building with Horuda.

"She may get caught but she's a new experiment of sorts," Info-chan grinned as she watched Horuda's back as she went to see her Masters.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, sorry it has been taking so long to update this story but don't worry I haven't lost interest in it or anything. School has been pretty hectic and writing takes a lot of inspiration as well. I am also in the middle of doing well with two other fanfics known as Reunited, my first Inuyasha chapter fanfic and Code Geass: The Demon and His Angel which both have become really popular since they both were first started. I will try to continue with this story but it would help for some ideas. Please PM me on what ideas the next chapters can have, thank you so much and enjoy the story.

Chapter 18

Martial Arts Club Room

After a while, Budo finally leaned back from his kiss with Ayano and smiled softly at his girl.

"She'll have to go after the bullies one by one probably after all we can't have too many disappearing on the same day," Budo whispered softly into his yandere's ear.

"Of course...Budo-senpai," Ayano whispered as she shuddered in pleasure from hearing the need to kill in Budo's voice.

"Soon my dear yandere...we'll rule this school and nothing will stop me from protecting you," Budo said before he gave her a chaste kiss then gently directed her to change into her Martial Arts uniform.

Ayano got changed while Budo got ready to teach another defensive move to his club members, being patient as one of the Student Council members walked in to check out the room then leave.

Budo looked over to Yuto and Yui to see them sparring while Shima and Juku practiced some of their defensive forms.

Sho and Mina were watching them with interest in their eyes as to not make it look like they were actually protecting Ayano in their own club room.

Once Ayano got out of the changing room in her Martial Arts Uniform, Budo waited a bit since it had not reached 5:30 PM just yet.

Horuda

Once she had finished her task, Horuda headed back to the Martials Arts Club Room, knowing that training was beginning soon. She quickened her pace so she was not late, not forgetting to bow to the passing Student Council Members on her way as to not be disrespectful.

She finally reached the Martials Arts Club Room and changed into a Martial Arts Uniform to keep appearances as her Masters would not like it if she looked out of place within the club.

Once it had hit 5:30, Budo had everyone start their warm-ups before they went down to their practice.

During this time, the Student Council Members opened the door and watched to make sure all students were either in their clubrooms or had already left the school.

Budo continued to give directions and help out if his members' forms were off at all, to keep appearances before he ended Club Activity.

Budo looked at Horuda then at Ayano, who nodded and walked over to her newest friend.

"Ruda-chan, would you like to walk home with us so we can...talk more?" Ayano asked softly with a light smile.

Horuda looked at Ayano then at Budo before her gaze shifted to around the room, not knowing if they were trustworthy like Yui and Yuto.

"They are Ayano's friends and protectors when I am occupied with other things," Budo explained as he walked over to wrap his arm around Ayano's shoulders.

Horuda nodded before she went to change back into her school uniform.

"This is enough Martial Arts Club Members, don't you think?" Ayano asked softly to her male yandere.

"You're right, I'll inform the Principal that the Martial Arts Club is now too full for members and if any students want to learn self-defense, they'll have to learn outside of school grounds," Budo stated softly before he let his girl go so she could change back into her school uniform after Horuda left the change room.

As Ayano changed clothes, Horuda went over to Yui and Yuto, who were having an interesting conversation about the other students within the school.

"It seems like the atmosphere here at the school hasn't gotten too dark but its not as easy going either," Yuto stated softly.

"And I heard that someone has been bothering you about watching some anime show," Yui stated with a gentle grin.

Yuto sighed and rolled his eyes, remembering the conversations over the Magical Girl anime and how he really didn't like it but watched it to keep up appearances.

"It was the only way to keep appearances here at the school, after all everyone in this room knows Ayano's true background while everyone else doesn't," Yuto stated.

Horuda was a bit confused as she did not know much about her newest master's background.

Yui looked at Horuda and decided to inform her what Ayano's past and her family is like.

"Wow, I had no idea that it was truly a family trait," Horuda stated then watched as each member changed back into their school uniforms before they all left to go home.  
=  
Sorry for the shortness but thank you for reading!


End file.
